Walls We Built
by Music4ever1617
Summary: Carlos gets a call from his sister, back home her husband died, she needs Carlos' help with her baby twin daughters. Carlos doesn't want to leave BTR and Kendall behind. Tears and laughter ensues. Kenlos minor Jagan WARNING:Smut/swearing occurs.
1. Phone Call

_**So my friend Emma Jane (BandanaGurl) decided to write a fabulous mutli-chapter of Kenlos. Woo! We are super excited to be writing a Kenlos together. If you by chance read my one shot called Just Let It Flow, this is the Kenlos we are expanding. – Zayna **_

_**Sooooo, I'm co-authoring another story, this time with the wonderful Zayna**__** (obviously :P). As she said we really enjoyed writing this and we hope you guys enjoy reading it! Reviews are love- Emma **_

_**The guys are twenty years old and Marina, Carlos' sister is twenty - two.**_

_**This story will be filled with aw's, laughter and tears. We hope that you all will enjoy reading as much we enjoyed writing this.**_

_**Please excuse any grammatical errors. Sorry for such the long introduction. Now this begins, the beginning of Walls We Built. **_

Simple. A simple phone call flipped his whole world around. His older sister called him weeping, her husband died. She's out of work and needs help badly. She's now a widow with two nine month twin daughters. How can someone do that on their own?

His sitting on the edge of his bed running his fingers through his hair. Rubbing his hands over his face in deep thought. His sister wants him home for a while but he has work here in California. Would he able to drop everything? But, she's his sister and needs someone. Their parents both died in a plane crash about three years ago. They were the only ones left in their family.

There's a sudden dip in the bed someone is sitting next to him. " Carlos?" the voice says. He lifts up his head and removes his hands.

" Hey Kendall."

" Something wrong baby?" Carlos shakes his head. He didn't want to explain at the moment. But he know he has to. " There's something bothering you. You can tell me," Carlos takes a deep sigh.

" My sister, Marina, husband died. He was killed. She's out of work and needs my help she can't watch her two twin daughters and search for a job. She needs me." Kendall exhales the breathe he didn't know he held. He places a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder.

" Go," Carlos looks at Kendall, tilts his head, " go she needs you. Marina needs you right now."

" What about the band? What about us?" Kendall gently places a hand on Carlos' cheeks.

" We finished an album two weeks ago. So we won't be doing anything for a while now. And about us I will call you, email you, text you. Don't you worry about us. I love you always." Carlos leans in kisses Kendall lovingly.

" Okay. I'll call Marina. I love you too, forever." Carlos stands up, picks up his cellphone and calls Marina. Even though Carlos hated the idea of leaving Kendall and the guys he knew that his sister and his nieces were his number one priority at the moment. When their parents had died Marina had done everything she could to make sure that Carlos grew into the young man he was today. he would be throwing all of that back in her face if he abandoned her now when she needed him the most.

His sister picks up after the first few rings. "Hello?"

"Hola hermana, its Carlos, listen, i've gotta sort out a few things here first but as soon as I'm done with that I'll get to Minnesota as soon as I can. "

"Oh Carlos, you have no idea how much this means to me. I'm going out of my head at the moment trying to sort everything out and deal with the girls. I'm so happy you're coming home."

"Don't worry about it. I'll be there as soon as I can, tell the girls I love them."

"I will Carlitos, see you soon."

"Bye." Carlos hangs up with his sister and crashed back down onto the bed. he knew this was what he had to do and he knew Kendall and the band would be waiting for him when he was done but that didn't make it any easier.

Carlos groans realizing that he fell asleep. He slowly arises from his and Kendall's bed and see that Kendall is standing in the doorway with a mug filled of coffee or tea. Kendall takes a sip then goes over to Carlos, hands him the mug then sits behind Carlos. Carlos gazes down into the mug and sees that it's warm tea. He takes a sip and leans into Kendall's chest.

" You're going to need to tell Gustavo, Kelly, James and Logan about you leaving tomorrow early morning," Kendall says he hears Carlos sigh.

" I know. They won't be mad right?" Kendall rubs his hands soothingly on Carlos' back.

" They won't be mad, don't worry to much sweetie."

There's a knock on the doorframe, it's James standing there.

" Dinner's ready. Logan made pasta and mushrooms." Kendall nods, Carlos swings his legs over the edge of the bed stands up and Kendall wraps his arms around Carlos as they made their way into the dining room. James is sitting across from Logan and Kendall. Carlos is sitting next to James. They all take a bite of their dinner, a few bites later and a look from Kendall; Carlos decides to speak up.

" I'm leaving tomorrow morning back to Minnesota," Carlos finally says. James and Logan's jaws drop.

" What?"Logan questions.

" Why?" James also questions.

" Marina's husband died. She's unemployed and needs help with her daughters. She's helped me out so much growing up and now it's my turn to help her out." Kendall takes Carlos' hand lovingly.

" How long will you be gone?" Logan inquires.

" I don't know. I'm hoping not too long," Logan and James both nod.

" Ok. Now we should call Gustavo," Kendall states. Carlos is frighten, even though they have been working with Gustavo for four years he still gets frighten with his loud screaming. Carlos shivers, " don't worry babe. Gustavo can't do anything and can't hurt you."

Carlos smiled sheepishly, "that doesn't make him any less scary."

"I know, but I'm gonna be right here beside you. We all are right?" Kendall looked to James and Logan who both nodded their agreement.

"Of course" Logan assured him "we've got your back."

When dinner was over Carlos went over to the phone and dialed Gustavo's number.

"Carlos? whats wrong, did you break something?" Gustavo's voice booms through the phone. Carlos felt like laughing at the panicked tone in Gustavo's voice.

"No, no, I' m fine but, um, theres something I have to tell you."

"Can you make it quick Carlos, i have a meeting soon and i don't really have time for this."Carlos heard bickering on the other end of the line and heard Gustavo whisper "fine, fine, just stop hitting me."

Gustavo then directed his voice back to Carlos and spoke in a more gentle voice.

"Sorry Carlos, what do you need to tell me?" Carlos knew that Kelly had given out to him. She was the only person who could calm the record producer down.

"Before I tell you I just want to ask you to stay calm. I won't be gone for ever, it'll just be for a while"

"Carlos what are you talking about. Where are you going?" Carlos took a look at his three friends who smiled reassuringly.

"I, uh, I'm going back to Minnesota."

" Going back home? Why?" Gustavo questions.

" I-I my sister needs me. H-her husband died," Carlos stutters he hears Gustavo hand the phone to Kelly.

" I'm so sorry to her about your brother-in-law Carlos. I'm going to discuss this with Gustavo in a moment. It's fine, there' isn't much to be done at the moment here. Take your time."

" Thanks Kelly. I'm leaving tomorrow morning around six."

" Ok. Be safe," before hanging up Carlos could hear Kelly speaking to Gustavo, " what's your problem?" Then she hangs up. Kendall wraps his arms around Carlos' shoulders and whispers.

" That wasn't so bad right?" Carlos nods. Takes Kendall's wrist pulling them in their bedroom to pack.

" I need to pack now," Kendall nods. He pulls out a few shirts for Carlos, from the closet, placing them next to Carlos. Kendall pulls out a suitcase from the closet and sets it next to the bed's edge.

" What time should I set our alarm clock?"

" Umm, flight's at six so I'm thinking four-thirty," Kendall nods sets the clock. " We better head to bed now, it's ten," Kendall nods. Carlos enters the bathroom to clean up and change while Kendall goes into living room. Spots James running his fingers through Logan's hair.

" Hey you two, we're taking Carlos to the airport around five so I'll be waking you up around four forty-five."

" Alright, " James starts stands up and takes Logan's hand. " Let's go to bed now." Kendall goes back into his bedroom with Carlos. Carlos is dressed in his loose pajamas bottoms and no shirt.

Kendall pulled off his shirt and jeans, climbing into his bed in just his boxers. He watched as Carlos finished packing his bag and brought it out to the living room. He came back in and crawled onto the bed, wrapping his arms around Kendall.

"You sure you're ok baby? You look kind of worried." Carlos questions, Kendall smiled down at Carlos and kissed him on the tip of his nose.

"I'm not worried, I'm just thinking. I'm really gonna miss you when your gone."

Carlos sat up and stared into Kendall's eyes. He leaned forward and kissed him chastely on the lips.

"I'm gonna miss you too but I'm only going to be a phone call away. If you ever need me, I'll be right there."

"I know, its just, I can't believe I'm not going to be waking up to your face or being able to kiss you and hold you whenever I want"

"We've got tonight, why don't you make the most of it?"

Kendall smirked and pounced on Carlos, pinning him to the bed. He leaned down and captured his lips in a gentle kiss. Carlos wrapped his hand into Kendall's hair to pull him closer while licking at the seam of his boyfriend's lips. Kendall opened his mouth and Carlos pushed his tongue inside, massaging Kendall's eager tongue with his own. Kendall hooked a leg over one of Carlos' so that he had one knee on either side of it. He leaned down and kissed his boyfriend more urgently, breaking apart for the smallest of intervals to get their breaths back before attacking his mouth again.

Carlos trailed his hand down from Kendall's hair and placed them firmly on his boyfriends butt, pulling him flush against him. He groaned when Kendall's mouth left his but his disappointment didn't last long when he felt him biting and sucking at the tender flesh of his neck.

"Oh God, Kendall," Carlos groaned, writhing underneath his boyfriend's touch.

Kendall chuckled and moved further down, kissing and biting his way down Carlos' stomach. Carlos grabbed Kendall's hair and pulled him back up for another kiss. Kendall placed his hands on Carlos hips and pushed his own forward. His own moan was drowned out by the one Carlos emitted as he threw his head back and tightened his grip on Kendall's hair. He felt Carlos' member harden underneath his as he continued to rock forward against him.

"Oh God, oh Kendall please, I need you" Carlos gasped.

Kendall placed one more chaste kiss to Carlos' lips before pulling back and sitting in his knees. He beamed at the sight of his boyfriend stretched out on the bed. His was face flushed and his eyes blown with lust, an obvious bulge straining against his pajamas bottoms.

"Carlos, you are so beautiful," he whispered. Carlos blushed and bit his bottom lip.

Kendall groaned at the sight and leaned forward. He gripped the tops of Carlos' pajamas bottoms and is boxers in one go and slid them down his legs. A low moan vibrated through him as he took in the sight of Carlos' erection, standing proud before him.

He reached over to the bed side cabinet and pulled the bottle of lube out. He grasped Carlos legs and pushed them up before snapping the cap on the bottle and pouring some of the cols gel onto his fingers. He placed a reassuring kiss to Carlos' stomach as he used his fingers to gently massage his hole before pushing in. Carlos tensed a bit but seemed fine and after moving around a bit Kendall added a second finger. Carlos gasped time but when Kendall's fingers brushed across his prostate his gasp evolved into a low keening sound.

"How's that feel baby?" Kendall asked his boyfriend, smirking at the pure look of euphoria spread across Carlos' face.

"S-so good Kendall, m-m-more."

Kendall added a third finger and began scissoring Carlos' flesh, preparing him for what was about to come. Kendall slips his boxers down and tosses them in a random direction, not caring where.

When he deemed him ready he picked the bottle of lube again and slicked himself up. He hooked Carlos legs over his shoulders and with one more chaste kiss he slowly pushed himself inside. He stilled his movements once he was all the way in, waiting for Carlos to get used to the intrusion.

After a minute or so Carlos began to gently rock back against him and Kendall began thrusting forward. It took a few thrusts but eventually he found an angle that would help him reach Carlos' prostate and he began pounding forward mercilessly.

"Ngh, oh God, oh shit. Oh Kendall, fuck, harder Kendall please." Carlos pleads. Kendall complied with his boyfriends demands and began to thrust into him harder and faster.

"Oh Carlos, you feel so good. I love so much baby."

After a few minutes Kendall could feel something stirring within him. The feeling grew and grew until finally he came inside Carlos with a shout. As he was releasing Carlos came himself, his walls tightening around Kendall, only heightening the pleasure. They both rocked together until they were spent. Kendall pulled out of Carlos and collapsed on the bed beside him. Carlos curled over and wrapped himself around Kendall.

"I love you too." Carlos whispered as his eyes fluttered shut.

Kendall felt his jaw tightening, he was going to miss Carlos so much but he was glad he got to show him how much he loved him before he left.

_**Emma Jane wrote the sex by the way. I can't write sex for my LIFE. Haha I'm serious. **_

_**Please review, we love them just like candy and pudding. =D **_


	2. Goodbyes and Hellos

_**We own nothing except Marina, Christine, Maria and the plot of course. Lyrics are bolded and centered. We LOVE you all so much. Please enjoy!**_

Kendall woke up with a vague awareness to some annoying noise tugging at his consciousness. he smiled at the raven head buried under his chin when his heart dropped at the memory of why his alarm was going off. Carlos was going back to Minnesota today and Kendall had to say goodbye. he reached over and shut the alarm off before gently nudging his slumbering boyfriend.

"Carlos, carols baby., you gotta wake up"

Carlos sleepily cracked an eye open and glared at Kendall.

"I don't wanna. I wanna go back to sleep"

"You can't your plane is in an hours time(I forget the actual time frame) and incase you forgot you never showered after last night"

"What do you-. Oh shit"

Carlos had looked confused until he ran a hand down his abdomen and found the dried in evidence of what they had done last night. he jumped up off the bed and ran into the bathroom. Kendall chuckled and pulled out outfits for them both to wear as he listened to Carlos singing above the water in the shower. he was going to miss that when he was gone.

Kendall sat at the bed's edge waiting for Carlos to finish up in the shower. He realized that he needs to wake up Logan and James. Kendall pulls on a pair of baggy sweatpants heading over to Logan and James' bedroom. He quietly opens their bedroom door he sees the two sleeping next to one another. Logan's arm draped over James chest their breathing is steady. Kendall flips the lights on Logan groans while James is still asleep. Logan removes his arm from his boyfriend's chest and sat up.

" Why are we up.." he stops then remembers Carlos' leaving shortly. Logan turns over and shakes James. " Jamie. Jamie-bear wake up." James groans awake.

"We need to get ready, Carlos is leaving shortly." James rubs his eyes and sits up placing his chin on Logan's shoulder.

" Okay I'm up." Kendall chuckles as he exits Logan and James' bedroom.

Carlos' stands in his and Kendall's bedroom with a towel around waist buttoning up his shirt. Kendall enters his room towel in hand, " I'm gonna be done in ten. Logan and James are awake now. Would you mind making coffee?"

" I would love too," Carlos places a kiss to Kendall's cheek. Carlos goes into the kitchen to make the coffee he spots James at the dining table. " What's up?"

" Not much just thinking. You?"

" About to make coffee. Should I make plain or hazelnut?"

" Hazelnut. It's your favorite." Carlos smiles and puts coffee and water into the coffee maker plops next to James.

" What's really on your mind?"

"Its nothing really, I..." James trailed of at the look Carlos was giving him "Ok, ok. First you have to promise me to keep this to yourself"

Carlos placed a hand over his heart "Scouts honor."

"You were never in the Scouts." James informed him.

"True but I love eating brownies...now stop trying to distract me and tell me what's wrong."

"Ok, I, um, I'm gonna ask Logan to marry me"

Carlos immediately sat up straight and whisper-yelled, "WHAT!"

James turned around in his seat and looked at his bedroom door before turning back to Carlos.

"Dude, calm down!"

"Sorry, sorry. I guess it's just a bit of a shock. Wow, but...why aren't you more happy about it?"

James' face fell and looked at the ground.

"Logan doesn't believe in marriage, remember? He thinks it's a shame and people shouldn't put labels on their happiness. I just want to be with him for the rest of my life and I want everyone to know he's mine but I know he's never going to go for it. "Carlos out a reassuring hand on James' shoulder.

"Dude, this is Logan we're talking about. You guys love each other...just talk to him about it and tell him how you feel."

" Alright I'll talk to him after we drop you off at the airport," James replies. Logan appears gently places a kiss to James' temple. " Morning baby."

Logan chuckles, " I already said morning, but I'll say it again. Morning babe." Logan looks up at Carlos who's pouring the coffee into four mugs. " What kind did you make?"

" Do I smell hazelnut coffee?" Kendall says walking out of his and Carlos' bedroom drying his hair with a towel. Carlos laughs lightly places the mugs on to the table.

" Yes darling. I made hazelnut coffee. We need to leave in about twenty minutes," everyone nods. James stands up goes over to Carlos.

" Hey Carlos could I cook breakfast with you?" James asks. Carlos nods the two go into the kitchen, while Logan and Kendall go into the living room to watch the news. Carlos makes great eggs and potatoes for breakfast. Everyone enjoys them very much.

James pulls out the eggs and milk, places them on to the counter. Carlos takes out a pan and bowl, he begins to crack the eggs into the bowl.

" I brought him the ring, Carlos." Carlos looks up from the bowl.

"Really?" James nods shyly.

" I think I might have to return it though." Carlos pours the eggs onto the pan.

" He might say yes. Honestly, James, talk to Logan. "

" I'm really nervous though. I'm afraid of rejection. I've been rejected so many times not just from relationships but my family. I'm scared." Carlos pulls James into a hug.

" Don't worry James. Logan loves you. He'll say yes," Carlos slides the cooked eggs into a large plate.

- Twenty minutes later-

All four friends piled into James' truck heading off to the airport. James turns up the car volume.

" We should have a quick jam session before we reach the airport," James says.

" Let's," Kendall says.

Kendall begins to the sing the beginning of the song.

_**"Well your taxi is leaving**_

_**And I'm here in the hall**_

_**You know I only just kissed you**_

_**But it feels like you've already gone**_

_**To the other side of the world**_

Carlos and James both join in.

_**" I try to keep it together**_

_**Turn my face to the wall**_

_**Take the next elevator**_

_**But it feels like you've already gone**_

_**To the other side of the world**_

Logan finally joins the rest of his friends.

_**"I know you're leaving you've got plans to make**_

_**Don't catch me crying as you walk away**_

_**I'm right here**_

_**You're out there**_

_**Til you're back again**_

_**I'll be holding on**_

_**But now I'm left with the silence**_

_**On the 25th floor**_

_**Above the city and sirens**_

_**Cause it feels like you've already gone**_

_**To the other side of the world**_

_**I got everything I want but tell me what's the use?**_

_**When the one thing that I need has no substitute**_

_**So I'd run a thousand miles just to be with you**_

_**Just to be with you**_

_**Just to be with you**_

The song slowly fades to an end. Carlos leans his head on Kendall's shoulder they are right outside of the airport. Kendall breathes deeply interlocks his fingers with Carlos'.

" We are here," Logan says turning to face the couple in the back. Carlos exhales and nods.

" Yeah we're here," everyone unbuckles their seat belts and slowly exit the truck. James pulls out Carlos' suitcase. L

" I'm going to miss you a lot Carlos," Logan says hugging Carlos.

" I'm going to miss you too Logie. You better be sweet your boyfriend of your," Logan blushes at the comment. Carlos pulls James into a hug, "he'll say yes I can feel it," Carlos whispers to James.

Kendall goes over to Carlos wrapping his arms around Carlos' waist. Their foreheads are pressed together.

" I love you Kendy," Carlos says softly.

" I love you too, Carlitos. Please be careful. Call me every day or when you get the chance. Send us pictures of Marina and the girls. Please be safe I need you."

" I will, I promise I will be back," Carlos replies gently tears slide down the two's cheeks. Kendall kisses Carlos in a sweet yet passionate kiss.

Carlos pulled away and smiled sadly at Kendall, the tears rolling freely down his face now. He gave him one more chaste kiss on the lips before turning and going through the terminal. When he got to the gate for his flight he waved back at them all one more time before handing the attendant his ticket and going through to the plane.

he found his seat and settled in for the flight, he had been sitting there for about five minuted when his phone buzzed, he tool it out of his pocket and read the text.

'missing you already baby-K' Carlos stared at the text, a fond smile on his face until the sign came on for mobile phones to be switchewd off, he did so and placed his phone back into his pocket.

Carlos leaned his head back against the seat slowly drifted into a sleep. The flight is about three hours long in length.

- Two and half hours later-

The plane begins to shake slightly from the turburlence. Carlos turned to the widow saw the mountains appearing a small smile appeared on his face. He's home finally yet he's actual home is with Kendall. Carlos slightly frowns. *I don't think Kendall wants me to think like this* Carlos thought to himself.

" The flight will be landing in ten minutes. Please buckle up your seat belts." The pilot says.

The plane makes the descend towards the tarmac. Carlos grips his armrest tightly, he hates when planes hit the tarmac. The plane touches the tarmac having the plane shaking and breaking, finally stopping.

Carlos stands up taking his suitcase and slides his phone out.

' Landed. Missing you too babe- C' Carlos sent the text. He slowly deplaned making his way into the terminal. Carlos heads towards the exit and spots Marina near the exit with her two daughters in a stroller. Carlos makes his way over to three.

" Carlos," Marina says pulling her brother into a tight hug. " I'm so glad you made it home safely."

" Me too Marina," Carlos squats in front of the stroller, his nieces Christine and Maria are happily awake. " Hi sweeties." His lightly taps each girls' nose they both let out a giggle. " I'm glad that I'm back."

" We are all glad you're here" Carlos places an arm around his sister's shoulder heading out of the airport.

Carlos put his suitcase in the trunk while Marina strapped the girls into their car seats. When he's done he sits up front beside her.

"How've you been?" he asks gently.

"Ok" she answers, but her voice cracks slightly "I miss him so much, the girls do too but I've got to be strong for them"

Carlos took her hand that was resting on the gear stick and held it in his.

"You are strong sis, but I'm here now so you can deal with this whatever way you want to"

marina turned and smiled at her little brother, her eyes shinning slightly

"Thank you so much for this Carlitos. I've really missed you, i just wish you were here for a different reason"

"I know, me too. I've missed this place a lot. LA is cool but there's nothing like the crisp winter air of Minnesota."

Marina laughed "Speak for yourself, I think I'd take fame and fortune on sunny LA aver this place any day.

They finally arrived at the house, that the two grew up in, and Carlos put his back in the hall before going to the living room to watch the girls while marina made dinner. When it was finally done marina put the twins in their play pen while Carlos went to wash his hands.

They both sat at the table and began to eat the mushroom ravioli she had prepared.

"So, how are the boys?" Marina asked.

"They're all great, loving LA of course. James and Logan are doing great. It's weird, next to me and Kendall they're the last people I would have foreseen having a serious relationship."

Marina laughed as she thought of all the antics and bickering the four boys used to engage in on a daily basis.

"I'm glad and you and Kendall, how is that going?"

"Good, we're still going strong. I think this is gonna be tough for us but we'll get through it, I love him too much to let a few thousand miles get in the way."

"That's good. Carlitos you look exhausted, why don't you head up to bed. I can do the dishes"

" No, I'll do them, you cooked"

"Tell you what, you can cook breakfast and do the dishes int he morning when you aren't in danger of drowning in the bubbles"

"Thanks sis." Carlos stood up and placed a kiss on his sister's head before going to the living room to do the same to his nieces. He collected his suitcase from the hallway and made his way up to his room. As he pushed open the door he was happy to see that it looked just the same as it always had. He stripped down to his boxers and climbed into his bed. He took out his phone and shot a quick text to Kendall before sleep claimed him.

'Night babe, love you-c'

**Please review! We really appreciate them! **


	3. Missing You

**We own nothing except for the plot, Marina, Christine and Maria. This is the longest chapter that we've written, hope this is good. There's a bit of angst in this oh and phone sex too. Emma Jane wrote that. =P We LOVE you all so much! **

Carlos is sitting downstairs in the living rocking Christine back and forth slowly. Waiting for her to fall asleep she cried a couple times last time which awoken Carlos. Marina is in the kitchen making trying to feed Maria. Carlos can here Maria whine and babble at her mother. He smiles softly, he sees Marina from the kitchen's open space, her arms crossed waiting for her daughter to settle down. Carlos gazes down at Christine her eyes are closed, she finally fell back to sleep. Carlos stands up heading over to the twin's bedroom and gently places Christine into her and her sister's crib. He flips the baby monitor on and quietly exits the room. He heads into his bedroom right when he enters his bedroom his phone goes off. He sees that it's Kendall calling.

" Hello?"

" Hi baby! How's everything going?"

" Everything's going good. I just put Christine into her crib. Marina is trying to feed Maria. How are you three doing?"

" I'm doing fine, I miss you though," Carlos grins. " Oh apparently James proposed to Logan last night!"

" Seriously? Could I talk to James?"

" Yeah one second," Carlos hears Kendall yell for James.

" Hey Carlos!"

" Hey James. So Kendall told me that you asked Logan. How did that occur?" James chuckles.

_James and Logan are lying down on the couch. Kendall is in the other room reading a book. _

_" Logan could I ask you something?" Logan nods. _

_" Sure what is it?" James gulps but Logan gives James' hand a reassuring squeeze. _

_" Do you still believe in marriage?" _

_"Not really, why?"_

_James just smiled at him and shook his head "No reason, I was just wondering."_

_"Ok, I'm gonna make a sandwich, do you want anything?" Logan asked, getting up and going to the kitchen._

_"Actually, I'm gonna go for a walk."_

_By the time Logan turned around his boyfriend was already gone, the door clicking shut after him. Logan sat down and held his head in his hands, trying to figure out what could be wrong with him. _

_Then it all clicked, James had been so nervous and he had been asking him about marriage. How could he have been so stupid? _

_"I'm going out," Logan shouted toward Kendall's room as he grabbed his coat and ran out of the apartment. When he got to the lobby he ran into Tyler, who had just gotten a job playing Hugo Weasley on a TV show detailing the lives of the next generation of children from the Harry Potter books._

_"Tyler," he called "Have you seen James anywhere?"_

_"Yeah, actually. You just missed him, he was heading up the service stairs to the roof." Of course, that was where James always went when he was upset about something._

_"Thanks buddy." Logan smiled, clapping Tyler on the shoulder._

_He sprinted up the stairs to at a time till he came to the roof. There was James sitting on the edge of the roof, his head down. He was fiddling with a small box and Logan felt his heart thud fast as he realized what it was. His palms began to sweat but it wasn't because he was scared, he was thrilled at the idea if being with James for the rest of his life .He cleared his throat and James' head shot up, the box shoved back into his pocket. Logan's heart almost broke at the sad smile James gave him._

_"Hey, baby. What are you doing up here?"_

_"Just needed to clear my head."Logan walked over to James and wrapped his arms around his waist, placing his chin on James' shoulder._

_"I know you well enough to know you're lying to me. Talk to me baby, please?" James sighed and pushed Logan away, looking in his eyes. He remembered what Carlos told him and talked to Logan._

_"Ok, I.. um.."_

_"Relax Jamie, it's just me."_

_James nodded and dropped to the ground on one knee, pulling out the box and opening it._

_"Logie-bear, will you marry me" James cringed, as if expecting him to say no immediately._

_Logan smiled and placed a finger under James' chin and tilting his head up. He placed a sweet kiss to James' lips. "Yes" he whispered against his mouth. James stood up, picked Logan up and swung him around, laughing joyously. He set him down and slipped the simple silver band onto his ring finger._

_"Oh Logan, I love you so much."_

_"Love you too baby."_

" Aw James that is so cute!" Carlos squeals joyously. James laughs lightly.

" Thanks, Logan is calling me. I'll talk to you later."

" Yup," James hands the phone back to Kendall.

" I'm so happy that James finally took that chance with Logan. He mentioned it to me yesterday morning," Carlos says happily.

" You're really happy about this aren't you?"

" Yes, my two best friends are getting married. How could you not be happy?" Carlos teases, they both laugh. Carlos hears Marina calling for him. " Huh Kendall Marina needs me. I'll call you tonight?"

" Definitely. I love you."

" I love you too Kendy." Carlos closes his phone and heads into the other room. Marina is rocking Maria and Christine. Christine is tear faced, she must've woken up while Carlos was on the phone. Carlos lifts Maria from his sister he sits back on the couch.

" Was that Kendall?" Carlos nods.

" Yeah. James proposed to Logan last night." Marina smiled widely.

" I'm glad. Next time they call tell them I'm happy for them."

" I will. I'm going to call Kendall later this evening." Marina nods her head and begins to hum a lullaby to Christine and Carlos copies his sister. Soon the twins fall into a deep slumber Marina and Carlos both go into the girls' bedroom placing them equidistance from each other in the crib.

" I need to go buy some things for dinner tonight. If they cry, they either need to be change or fed."

" Alright sis," Carlos presses a kiss to his sister's temple. She grabs the car keys and makes her way out of the house.

While Marina was out of the house Carlos mooched around trying to occupy himself. He cleaned his room and put all his stuff away and then he went into the kitchen to make up some bottles for when the girls woke up. When he was done with that he decided to watch a movie on TV.

Just as the movie was ending and it was beginning to get dark outside he heard crying from the twins' bedroom so he went in to check on them. It was Maria, her pacifier had fallen out but when Carlos placed it back in her mouth she instantly dropped back to sleep.

He stood watching them with a fond smile on his face until he felt his phone buzzing and a loud ringing filled the room. Not wanting to wake the girls up he walked to his bedroom as he flipped open his phone. He smiled when he saw the caller ID.

"Hey, I thought I said I was going to call you?" he asked Kendall.

"You were but I missed you so much that I just had to hear your voice. "Carlos bit his lip as a wide grin stretched across his face. He flopped down onto his bed as he replied.

"Awww, I miss you too baby. It was so horrible waking up this morning and not seeing your face. "

"I know what you mean, I just wish you were in my arms right now,"

"Me too, at least we can talk to each other."

"True" the boy was silent for a minute before he continued, "hey Carlos, where are you right now?"

Carlos furrowed his brows "Um, I'm in my room. Why?"

"Are you alone?"

"Yes. Marina's gone shopping and the girls are asleep. I'm sitting on my bed alone bow what are you getting at?"

"Your bed? The same one where you blew me for the first time, right before we left for LA?" Carlos groaned and felt himself harden at the memory.

"Kendall," he whined "Why are you doing this to me? You're getting me all hot and bothered but you can't do anything about it."

"Oh but I can" Carlos could hear the smirk in Kendall's voice "Carlos, nhg. I feel so hard just thinking about your perfect mouth wrapped around me. Oh God, my hand feels so good but your's would feel so much better. "Carlos flushed and shot up in his bed.

"Oh my God are you trying to have phone sex with me?" Carlos screeched.

Kendall sighed "Yes, TRYING being the operative word. You're not exactly going along with it. "Excitement coursed through Carlos as he sat back against his headboard "Ok, sorry, sorry. Go ahead, I'm all ears now"

"Good, no where was I? Oh Carlos, shit, I wish you were here right now so I could fuck that tight little ass of yours. Would you like that baby, would you like me thrusting into you, showing you that you're mine?"

Carlos closed his eyes and moaned as he slipped a hand into his sweat pants, pumping himself but imaging Kendall's hand in its place.

"Oh Kendall, you have no idea, I'd love to have your thick cock pounding into me, showing me exactly who I belong to."

"Carlos sweetie I'm back do-"Carlos eyes shot open and flew toward his bedroom door where his sister was standing, mouth open as she took in the sight of her little brother with his hand stuck down his pants. She turned and fled from the room. Carlos groaned and pulled his hand out of his pants.

"Um, Kendall. I'm gonna have to call you back. Marina just came in"

"Wait you mean, like, into your room?" Carlos was pissed because he could hear his boyfriend holding back a laugh.

"Kendall Knight don't you dare laugh at me right now. I probably just scarred my big sister for life"

With that Kendall bust out laughing.

"You know what, have fun finishing by yourself" Carlos fumed as he hung up and made his way downstairs to face his sister.

Carlos fixed his sweats as he made his way back to his sister. She's sitting on the couch attempting to watch the news, Carlos sees that his sister is completely embarrassed very red cheeks.

" Hey, I'm sorry about what happened upstairs," Carlos says awkwardly. Marina faces him.

" It's okay. I'm sorry though I should've knocked harder on the door."

" No worries sis. How was the trip to the grocery store?"

" Umm it went fine I guess. They didn't have beef so I was wondering if you want chicken with brocoli instead?"

" Totally fine with me. I need more vegetables in my diet anyways."

Marina laughs at her brother's comment she ruffles his hair as she heads into the kitchen. Carlos flips the TV channels searching for something enjoyable.

It had been a couple of weeks since the dreaded phone sex incident. Carlos and Kendall were still talking on the phone everyday but they decided to keep things on a strictly PG basis. They were missing each other a lot but staying in contact as mush as possible definitely helped. James and Logan's engagement party was being held that night and one of the entertainment networks was covering the event.

Carlos was upset that he's unable to attend Logan and James' engagement party. But, at least he's able to attend their wedding. Carlos is sitting in the twin's bedroom rocking the twins back and forth, waiting for them to fall asleep. Carlos told Marina to go to bed early since she was exhausted with her daughters, cleaning the house and grocery shopping again. Maria has fallen asleep while Christine is wide awake. Carlos down at his watch carefully, not wanting to wake Maria, it reads quarter to eleven.

He sighs, " Christine, my darling, you need to sleep." He gently says, she blinks and doesn't move. Carlos stands up placing Maria tenderly into her crib. Carlos sits back down in the rocking chair, he slowly rocks his arms back and forth with Christine in them. Carlos quietly sings a lullaby to Christine hoping she falls asleep shortly.

_**Sleep, baby, sleep**_

_**Our cottage vale is deep**_

_**The little lamb is on the green**_

_**With snowy fleece so soft and clean**_

_**Sleep, baby, sleep**_

_**Sleep, baby, sleep**_

Christine slowly closes her eyes, Carlos stands up and places her next to her twin sister. He flips the lamp lights off and heads back into his bedroom. Carlos pulls his bed sheets over his body and let's night consume him.

The next morning, Carlos woke up around seven-thirty in the morning. Carlos is checking the internet to see how the engagement party went. One website had photos of the event, one photo had Carlos' heart stop.

Right there, blown up on the computer screen was a photograph of Kendall and Jo fucking Taylor. He had his arm wrapped around her waist while she was turned into him kissing him on the cheek as her leg popped out at the back like one of those old fashioned movies.

Carlos felt anger and jealousy well up inside of him as he took in the wide smile on Kendall's face. All this time he had been telling him how much he missed him and how he was so fucking miserable without him but he didn't look one bit unhappy in the picture. He looked positively delighted.

Underneath the photo is an article that makes his chest ache and tears flood his eyes.

_Jo and Kendall back together?_

_That's right folks, you heard it here first. Hundreds of stars turned out in their glam last night to celebrate the engagement of James Diamond and Logan Mitchell. The pair announced their planned union to fans at an interview last week and invited us here at Pop Tiget to cover the event._

_Although everyone is happy for the pair, the real question on everybodys' lips is what exactly is going on between Jo Taylor and Kendall Knight, fellow band mate of the happy couple. Taylor and Knight broke up three years ago when it came out that he was hiding a long- term relationship with the fourth member of the band. However, Carlos Garcia was no where to be seen last night and his so called boyfriend seemed to be getting very close to his old flame, Ms. Taylor._

_Who knows how this particular love triangle is going to turn out but you can be sure that we at Pop Tiger magazine will keep you posted!_

"Fucking bastard" Carlos hissed as he looked at the smiling face and twinkling eyes of the so called love of his life.

Carlos swiftly pulled on his cell phone as he exited his room. He passes Marina in the kitchen reading the newspaper, the twins must still be sleeping.

"I'm going to make a phone call I'll be back," Carlos says.

" Alright," Marina replies her eyes still glued to the paper. Carlos dials Kendall's number as he closes the front door heading into the front yard.

" Hello?" A sleepy Kendall says.

" Kendall, baby, my love," Carlos says his voice increasing after every word. " What the f*ck is wrong with you? I saw that photo of you and Jo last night. What was that?" Carlos shouts into the phone. Kendall remains silent, " Are you two getting back together? I thought you missed me." Tears form in Carlos' eyes his voice shakes.

" I do miss you Carlos. I miss you so much. That whole photo was publicity for Jo. The entire night I was far from Jo, she was hooking up with Jett as usual. He came late that's why I was with Jo. I'm incredibly sorry baby. I didn't mean to hurt you." Carlos' tears fall from his eyes.

" I miss you so much, Kendy. Majority of the time I don't even want to wake up. I picture the two of us in my dreams, living together, married, starting a family. You and I together. I miss you so much." Carlos chokes out, hoping that Kendall doesn't notice.

" Baby, it's okay. I'm always going to be around for you. I miss you so much, it kills me that I don't get to wake up in the morning with you sleeping next time. My bed is empty, but in my dreams, too, it's just you and I. We're together, you have my heart and always will have it."

Carlos sniffles, " I love you Kendy."

" I love you to Carlitos. I'll call you later this morning, alright?"

" Ok. I love you."

" I love you," Carlos hangs up his phone, wipes his tears before Marina notices. He heads back inside and hears the sound of babies crying. Carlos chuckles, " Well this is the start of the day."

Carlos walked into the twins room and picked Maria up and rocked her, she had just settled down when Christine started bawling. Marina came in and picked her up.

"Their bottles are waiting in the living room, you head on down, I'll follow in a minute with this one"

Carlos nodded and went down to the living room. He picked up one of the bottles from the table and settled down onto the couch with Maria, who was getting more of her bottle on herself than she was in her mouth. He looked up from where she had the bottle clasped in her pudgy little hands to the TV screen. When he did he groaned, there was that stupid picture if his boyfriend all over his ex. He clicked the TV of with a harsh prod of the remote control. He believed Kendall and he knew he wouldn't do anything to hurt him but maybe he was hurting Kendall by expecting him to be ok with them being so far apart. They were both hurting from being separated, maybe it just wasn't meant to be.

"You ok?"

Carlos looked up to see Marina in the door way with Christine in her arms. He nodded but she came over and sat next to him, placing a bottle in Christine's hands. He smiled softly as she gurgled happily and shoved it in her mouth.

"Now, why don't you tell your big sister the truth. Does this have anything to do with the call you made this morning?"

Carlos sighs leaning his head back against the couch. " Yes."

" What happened?" Carlos presses the 'on' button and the photo of Kendall and Jo appeared on the screen.

" That happened." Marina's mouth agapes a bit then closes it. She shakes her head turns off the TV.

" I'm sorry. Did Kendall explain that?" Carlos nods.

" He did, but why do I have a bad feeling? Maybe I'm too jealous? Paranoid?" Marina places a hand on Carlos' shoulder, holding her daughter in one arm.

" It's natural reaction Carlitos. Kendall loves you, I know he does."

" Well he has a great way of showing it. Sad thing is that he only calls on my phone for like five minutes then he has to leave. He didn't even bother video calling me. Maybe I should talk to James or Logan to see if anything is going on.

" Carlos just wait." Carlos puts Maria into her play pen and heads into his bedroom. He plops onto his bed and lies down.

" Do you really miss me, Kendall?" Carlos begins to cry.

**Pretty please review, we really appreciate you all so much! =D **


	4. Whirlwind

_**We own nothing except plot, and OCS listed! It took a while actually to write this update. Nine pages in total, wow! We got emotional while writing this, you'll see why. Please review we really appreciate them. **_

"Carlos, its lunch time already and I've got a job interview at two"

Carlos groaned as his sister's yell woke him up, he wasn't sure at what point in the morning he had fallen asleep but his head was pounding from the amount of crying he had done earlier. He shakily got up from the bed and made his way downstairs. As he was going he checked his phone and saw that he had five missed calls from Kendall. Great. Not bothering to ring him back just yet, Carlos made his way into the kitchen where he found the twins in their high chairs. he sat down and smiled as he watched Christine daintly nibbling on her toast while Maria mushed hers into her hair.

Marina slid a grilled cheese sandwich in front of him and went to wash Maria's face and hands.

"Are you ok sweetie?" she asked him.

"I'm good, just a bit stressed by this whole Kendall thing"

"Oh baby, I'm sure everything will work out fine. Do you want me to cancel this interview, I can stay home and we can watch TV and eat ice cream"

Carlos laughed "I'm gay Mar, not a girl"

"It doesn't matter, you're a Garcia, which means ice cream heals all wounds"

"I'm going to be fine I promise, you should go get ready"

Marina looked at the clock, "Oh crap, you're right."

Then she rushed out of the kitchen and he heard her moving around upstairs.

" Bye Carlos," Marina says pressing a kiss to each of her daughters. " I should be back in an hour. Love you three." Marina leaves the house. Carlos sighs looks at his nieces.

" Do you lovely ladies want to watch baby Looney Toons? It's one of my favorites," Carlos asks even though he knows the twins can't talk. Maria babbles Christine giggles, Carlos washes his plate then carries the twins into the living room. Turns the TV on and begins to watch the show with the girls.

Majority of the time the girls and Carlos were giggling and laughing at the little things happening. Shortly the twins fell asleep, Carlos stood up carrying the twins into their bedroom. Placing them carefully into their crib not wanting them to wake up. He flips the monitor on heads back into the kitchen, grabs a small container of ice cream. Carlos plops on the couch watches his favorite TV show, growing up, Power Rangers.

Carlos was happily losing himself in the mindless drama and cool moves of the Power Rangers when his phone rang. He took it out of his pocket and saw that James was ringing him, he flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Hey Carlos how are you?" James says.

" Eh really, the girls are sleeping, Marina has an interview and I'm watching Power Ranger while eating ice cream."

" Eating ice cream? Did something happen to you and Kendall?" James knew that Carlos would only eat ice cream and watch Power Rangers when he was upset about something or fought with Kendall.

" No, everything's fine," Carlos' voice shakes he sniffles," we fought a bit. I got jealous over the photo with Jo and I thought he didn't love me. Does he love me?"

" I'm sorry Carlos, Kendall loves you so much. You know that. I know I argued with Kendall about going to the event with Jo. He should've known better."

" That's true, thanks James," Carlos takes a breathe," how's everything with Logan?"

" Ahh, everything's doing great. Logan just tackled me right now with a surprise hug," Carlos hears Logan laughing.

" Hey Carlos, miss you buddy!" Logan says.

" Hi Logie. Miss you all a lot too. What are your plans for the rest of the day?"

" Hmm well Kendall is out today, I think with Jo," Logan went silent, Carlos' heart dropped. " oh shit Carlos I need to tackle Kendall right now." Logan hands James his phone back.

" Yeah Logan forgot about last night so he's going to yell at Kendall right now."

"Honestly James I couldn't really give a shit right now, I hope the two of them are very happy together. Listen James, I'm not really in the mood for talking right now. I hope you guys had fun at your party, I'll call you later"

"Carlos, don-"Carlos didn't hear what James was going to say because he hung up the phone and threw it on the couch beside him.

Carlos put another spoonful of the ice cream into his mouth and continued to watch TV. Anger, betrayal, dishonesty pooled in his mind, he was furious with Kendall. Right when Carlos finished eating the entire container of ice cream Marina came home.

" Hey Carlitos. How did everything go?" Marina tosses the keys onto the mantle and hangs her purse on the coat rack.

" Joyful," he replies sarcastically. " The twins fell asleep about twenty minutes ago." Marina raises her eyebrows.

" What happened besides that? You're angry." Carlos breathes heavily.

" James called," Marina cut him off.

" That's great," but Carlos shakes his head and continues.

" It was until the mention of Kendall. Logan said that Kendall is hanging out with Jo today, tears bubble in Carlos' eyes. " I don't get it. Why he is acting like this?" Marina sits next to her brother hugging him tightly. Was Kendall acting like this because he loves Jo? Because he's able to cheat since Carlos isn't around?

Why had Kendall rang him earlier if he was just going to go out with Jo? Had he been calling to ask his permission or had he gone with Jo because Carlos hadn't picked up? Either way Carlos wasn't happy with him spending time with her, especially not after last night. He wasn't normally the type of guy to get jealous and he had always been so secure of his relationship with Kendall but being so far away from him messed with his mind and he just didn't know what to do.

"I just wish he was here sis, I miss him and I love him and the idea of them together hurts so bad."

" I know Carlos" she hugs tighter hoping that Carlos doesn't begin to cry. " Why don't you call him and talk about it?"

Carlos sighs pulls out of Marina's grip and nods. " Alright. I'm going to talk to him outside," she nods.

" Be careful alright, I'm here for you." Carlos smile softly pulls out his phone and dials Kendall as he walks out of the house, heading to the backyard.

" Kendall?"

" Hello," it wasn't Kendall's voice, but Jo's. Carlos' heart shattered into a million pieces. " Hello?" Tears slide down Carlos' cheeks.

" Hi Jo," his voices shakes. " Is Kendall around?"

" Oh hi Carlos, his taking a shower, I'll tell him you called."

" Alright thanks Jo," Jo hangs up and Carlos begins to sob harshly, he falls to the ground holding his knees to his chest. " Why? Why Kendall? WHY?"

Carlos continues to sob until his phone rings, caller ID: Kendall. He flips his phone open, " Hello?" Carlos says disgusing his pain.

" Hey baby," Kendall says, " what's wrong?"

"Oh don't even try to act like you don't know"

"What are you talking about? I literally have no idea what's going on right now. I called you earlier to talk and you didn't even bother picking up the god damn phone so why the hell are you talking to me like that?"

" Well why don't you recollect about last night? Hmm? Oh you went to Logan and James' engagement party with Jo! She kissed you on the cheek and you acted so god damn happy. You seemed upset to me when we're talking." Carlos yells.

" So it's my fault that she kissed me? It's my fault that I'm happy?" Kendall shot back.

" Why is that every time you mention Jo or Jo mentions you you're so happy or elated? You're never like that with me. Do you not love me?"

" I don't know Carlos why! I don't know. I do love you. I do."

" Why doesn't it seem like you do?" Carlos cries, tears flooding down his cheeks. Kendall remains silent.

"Look Kendall, I can't do this anymore. I don't like feeling like this, I HATE feeling like this. For the first time since we got together I'm questioning our relationship. That's not me Kendall, I don't get like this. I hope you're happy with Jo 'cause you obviously aren't happy with me."

Carlos is about to hang up but Kendall stops him, " Carlos wait, don't hang up. I do love you, so much. Please don't leave me." Carlos thinks throughly.

" I can't Kendall. I'm sorry." Carlos hangs up, tears cascade down his face. Sobs thwack his body his breathing quickens.

Marina comes into the backyard but Carlos doesn't notice until she rubs his back soothingly.

" Its okay," tears continue to pour, sobbing into her shoulder, staining her shirt, " shh Carlitos it's alright."

" Do you think so?" Carlos tries to say in between sniffles. Marina nods her head.

" I think so," she holds her brother tightly. " It's going to be okay, I promise it'll be fine." Carlos leans out of her shoulder and wipes his eyes and nose.

" Thank you Mar. You're a great sister," he hugs her tightly.

" You're my brother and I love you."

" I love you too."

The days passed by in a blur for Carlos. His time was spent hanging with Marina, helping out with the girls and ignoring phone calls from Kendall. He hated that things were over between them but he hadn't just lost a lover, he had lost one of his best friends. James and Logan had tried to call him several times but he couldn't talk to them because he knew they would give out to him.

Two weeks had passed since the breakup and Carlos was in the kitchen feeding the girls mushed banana. Marina appeared in the doorway of the kitchen, a frown on her face.

"You got another interview?"

"Yup, the bank has an opening for a new secretary. Carlos, why don't you take the kids out today, it'll do you guys good to get out of the house for a change"

"Yeah, you're right. I think I'll bring them down to the park later as long as the weather stays mild"

"Ok, well I'm heading out now. I think I'm gonna grab take out on the way home, pizza good?"

"Yeah, pizza's perfect. Good luck"

"I'll need it" Marina yelled as she left the house.

Carlos pulled the twins out of their high chairs and walks over to the living room. He puts his phone into his front pocket and head into the garage. Carlos opens his rental car, he gently put each girl into their respected car seat and buckling them up. Carlos slides into the driver's seat and drove out of the garage closing it on the way out.

The drive was silent except for low, mellow music playing from the radio. At every red light Carlos looks back at the twins making sure their alright and safe. They arrive at the park, Carlos places them into the double stroller. The weather outside is warm, a slight breeze passing by. Birds were chirping, flying in the sky, cotton ball shaped, perfect white clouds. The sun reflects over the pond little ducks swimming around. Maria babbles pointing to the ducklings. Carlos smiles widely and pushes the girls over to the pond. The girls wiggle in the stroller wanting to walk, but they have been only able to stand up for a few moments then fall.

"Carlos?"

Carlos turns aroud to see a guy about his age standing beside him, he had white-blonde hair, blue eyes and a bright smile. The guy looks kind of familiar but Carlos isn't sure who it its.

"Yeah?" he asks.

"Its me, Sam. We were on the hockey team together, or at least we were until you and your friends turned into big-shots and left us."

Despite his words, his tone is teasing and Carlos knows he's just kidding. He stared at him for a moment longer until it clicked. Sam Ashford had been the goalie for the Sherwood Stallions, he had been a year ahead of Carlos, he was one of the brainy kids who flew through the college classes. He remembered Logan used to complain because he always beat him at the science fair. He also remembered Logan having a huge crush on him up until the moment he found out James swung his way.

"Sorry, right. Its been a while, how are things?"

Sam chuckles, " everything's going great actually. Finishing up college shortly so that's really good for me." Carlos smiles softly Maria begins to whine, Carlos squats down to the twins. Carlos sees Christine is asleep, he unbuckles Maria out of the stroller holding her in his arms. " Oh is that your daughter?"

" No, she's my niece, her name is Maria. Christine is sleeping now."

" Oh that's cool. How is Marina anyways?" Carlos sighs lightly.

" She's doing alright, still shaken up about her husband's death." Sam makes an "o".

" I'm really sorry about that. If she need anything I'm here." Carlos nods.

" Are you are dating? Single?" Carlos asks Sam shifting Maria on to his other arm.

"Um, I'm single at the moment. I was dating Ritchie Phelps up until a couple months ago. He's up at Cal State, turned out long distance relationship was taking its toll on him and he cheated on me with some sorority girl"

Carlos gaped at him "Ritchie? You and Ritchie Phelps? Wow, I know Duluth East used to say we had the gayest hockey team ever but I didn't realize how right they were."

Sam chuckles, " how about you?" Carlos sighs.

" It's complicated I guess. Kendall and I fought two weeks ago about Jo Taylor and him going to James and Logan's engagement party. We broke up."

" I'm sorry."

" It's okay though for me. I've been out here for about a month now," Sam nods.

" Do you want to grab coffee?" Carlos smiles.

" I would love to, could we go somewhere child friendly?" Sam chuckles.

" Sure," Carlos tries to put Maria back into the stroller but she struggles. Carlos puts her down on the grassy area. Maria takes a few steps then falls Carlos puts her back up. She takes another few steps and doesn't fall. Carlos pushes the stroller five feet away from Maria, she walks all the way to Carlos without falling. A stray tear slides down Carlos' cheek, tear from pure happiness, he witness his niece walking the first time.

" She's doing well," Sam states. Carlos nods wipes away his tear.

" Oh I need to call Marina to tell her," Carlos pulls out his phone and calls Marina. " Marina guess what?"

" What Carlos? Did something happen?"

" Yes! Maria is walking!"

" My goodness! My baby is walking, please film this for me on your phone."

" Definitely sis. I should be home in about an hour, I ran into Sam Ashford and we are stopping for coffee and I'll bring you a cup."

" Thanks Carlitos. Love you!"

" Love you too Mar," Carlos hangs up with Marina, Carlos turned on the video to us phone and handed it to Sam.

"Could you take a video of this?"

"Sure" Sam says.

Carlos places Maria back down on the grass and stands a little bit away from her.

"Come on baby, you can do it. Come to uncle Carlos"

Maria looks at him funny for a minute before srewing up her face in a look of complete concentration. She moves toward him, wobbling at first before confidently walking over to him. He picks her up and twirls her in the air, loving the pleased giggles that come out of her. He carries her back to the stroller and buckles her inside.

Sam handed him back his phone "She did great, you're a natural"

"Hah, thanks, I've always wanted to be a dad"

They get to his car and they get inside, listening to the radio and catching up with each other as they drive to the coffee shop across from Sherwoods convenience store.

Carlos and Sam slide out of the front, Sam unbuckled Maria out her seat and pulled her into his arms. Carlos carried a sleeping Christine in his arms. The two go into the coffee shop, they go over to front.

" Hello sirs," the cashier says," what would you like to order?"

" I would like a green tea," Sam says.

" May I have two lattes, both to-go and one orange juice, Carlos says.

" That will be nine-fifty," cashier says. Carlos pulls out his wallet Sam stops him.

" Let me pay."

" Thanks," Sam pays the cashier the money and they head over to find a booth. Carlos lays Christine in his lap letting her sleep quietly. Maria is sitting next to Carlos resting her head on Carlos' arm. Sam comes back with their drinks.

" Do you want a family?" Carlos asks.

" Hmm, yeah it would be nice to have kids. You?" Carlos nods running his fingers through Christine's hair.

" I would love too."

I can definately see you with kids of your own, you look so cute with the girls"

"Cute?" Carlos asked.

Sam went red and ducked his head as he bit his lip.

"Yeah, you're a great looking guy Carlos"

"Oh, um, thanks Sam, you're not so bad looking yourself"

"Gee thanks, I appreciate that" Sam laughed "Listen Carlos, would you like to get dinner sometime?"

Carlos thought over the idea in his head. He's currently single, hasn't been out of the house without the girls in a while. " Sure, I would love to Sam," Carlos replies.

Sam smiles widely. " Awesome, wanna get dinner tonight?" Carlos nods.

" Definitely, let me take the girls home give my sister her coffee then meet you somewhere?"

" Cool, meet me at Marty Diner on 5th street around six-thirty?" Carlos nods.

" Sounds great," Carlos stands up picking up a just awaken Christine and Sam carries Maria, placing both in their car seats. Carlos drives Sam back to the park where Sam left his car. Sam waved to Carlos and disappeared into his car.

Carlos pulls into the garage, he carries the twins inside. " Marina?" Marina emerges from the living room.

" Hola Carlos. How did everything go?"

" Fine, Sam invited me for dinner and here's your coffee," Carlos hands Marina her coffee. He heads up to his room to change in something different for his date.

At six o clock Carlos was checking his reflection in the mirror by the hall door. His raven hair was spiked up, he was wearing his best pair of black jeans and a deep purple shirt that suited his skin tine perfectly. Truth be told, he was nervous about this, Kendall was the only person he had ever really dated and he wasn't entirely sure how to act.

"I'm off now Mar, see you later"

"Habe a good time, don't do anything I wouldn't do" she shouted from the living room.

"I'll try" he called before letting himself out anf going to his car.

He pulled up to the diner and walked inside, finding Sam at one of the back tables. He looked so cute in a pair of black slacks and a blue button down shirt over a white tee. Carlos wiped his palms on his jeans and walked over to to the table and sat down. Sam looked up and smiled at him.

"Wow, you look stunning."

Carlos blushes at this, " You too, Sam."

" What do you want to eat? They have the best chicken burgers," Carlos smiles.

" I love chicken, one of my favorites to eat. I'll get one of those, are you getting one too?" Sam nods.

" Definitely."

The two are finishing eating their dinner,Carlos takes a sip of his lemon water. " It's getting a bit late for me," Carlos starts. " I'm sorry for ending this date early. We can hang out tomorrow?"

" No worries, I completely understand I have classes tomorrow morning until twelve so we'll hang out until then." The waiter brought over the check, they split the check evenly. The two exit the diner heading out into the parking lot. Sam walks Carlos over to his car.

" Thanks Sam, for everything, I had a great day and date with you." Carlos sticks his hands into his pockets, unsure what to do next.

" Me too, I'm glad that I ran into you today," Sam places a gentle kiss to Carlos' cheek. A blush appeared on their faces.

" Night," Carlos says.

" Night." Carlos pulls out of the parking lot heading back home.

Carlos changes into his pajamas he lies underneath the bed sheets and contemplated what happened that evening. _Sam and I reminsced about the past, it was great to remember. But, I felt a pang in my chest a few times during the mentioning of Kendall. I think I miss Kendall_. Carlos sighs rubs his hands over his face and leaned back against the pillows. " I do miss Kendall. I miss him a lot."


	5. What Matters The Most

**We own nothing except ocs listed and plot. :) We hope you all are enjoying reading this as much as we are enjoying writing this story. This is a super long chapter, lots occurs. I wrote the flashback, slightly awkward since they are young middle school boys in my house. **

**Please review! **

Carlos slowly got up rubbing his eyes with his fists. He makes his way downstairs he spots Marina in the kitchen quietly brewing coffee.

" Morning Mar," Carlos whispers. Marina turns around and smiles.

" Morning Carlitos. How did the date go last night?" Carlos stands next to Marina leaning against the counter.

" Good I guess, Sam's really nice but I have this feeling a weird feeling I guess." Marina hands him a mug of coffee he takes a sip, " I don't even I'm over Kendall. I think I still love him."

" That's possible Carlos, you grew up with Kendall and been with him for over three years. It's a really long time Carlos." Carlos nods.

" Yeah you're right. Let's talk about something else do you want to go to the mall?"

"Sure, that's sounds like a plan. I need to get some new clothes for the girls anyway. I swear those pair are growing like weeds. The sooner I get a job the better. "

Carlos laughed but was interrupted by his phone ringing, it was Sam.

"Sam, hey. What's up?"

"I just wanted to see if you were still up for hanging out this morning?"

"Oh crap, I totally forgot and I said I'd go the mall with my sister."

"That's cool, why don't I meet you there and we can get a coffee before I head to class. That way nobody has to change their plans?"

"That'd be great Sam, thanks for understanding"

Sam laughed, "Its cool, as long as I get to see you I'm happy. I'll see you at Starbucks in an hour?"

"Yeah, see you then." Carlos felt bad, it was obvious that Sam was more into this than him and he didn't want to hurt him but hanging with Sam made him forget the hurt he felt over Kendall.

"What was Sam calling for?"

"Oh, I forgot I'm supposed to be hanging with him this morning." Carlos replies simply.

"Do you want to cancel our plans?"

"No, no. Its fine, I'm gonna grab a coffee with him then I can catch up with you and the girls when he goes to class. "

The sound of crying interrupts Carlos from taking another sip of his coffee. Marina and Carlos put their mug onto the table and head into the twin's bedroom. Maria is awake while Christine is crying.

" Aw baby," Carlos says lifting up Christine holding her into his chest, rubbing soothing on her back. Marina takes Maria into her arms and carries her into the kitchen. Carlos sits in the chair in the twins' bedroom, holding Christine is his arms still, rocking slowly back and forth. Christine continues to cry.

" Shh, darling it's alright. I'm here, mama is in the other room," Carlos whispers he continues to rock her. Slowly Christine's cries dies down. Carlos wipes away her tears with his thumb, he enters the kitchen with Christine on his hip. He places Christine into her high chair, Marina hands him mushed bananas, he takes a baby spoon. Carlos makes airplane noises and Christine opens her mouth letting Carlos put her breakfast in her mouth. " Mmm is that good?" Christine giggles. Carlos continues to feed her after he finishes he washes Christine's hands and face, then places her in the play pen with Maria.

" Mar I'm changing!" Carlos shouts as he enters his bedroom. He pulls out dark jeans, blue polo and his Converse, he changes his clothes then brushes his teeth. " Heading out now, I'll meet you three shortly!" Carlos takes his keys and hops into his car pulling out of the garage heading to the Starbucks.

When he got to Starbucks he found Sam waiting from him at a table just inside the door, he had two cups in front of him. Carlos walked over and sat down beside him.

"You thirsty?" Carlos asked, nodding at the two cups. Sam smiled a half smile that reminded Carlos of Logan as he pushed the cup over to him.

"No, it's for you. Latte right?"

Carlos couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face if he wanted to. Sam made it so easy to want to be with him. He wasn't going to string him along but he hoped he'd want to be friends, that was the one thing he needed right now.

"Yeah, you've got a good memory."

"I try" Sam smirked.

"Listen Sam, I really like you but I think it would be best if we stayed friends. I'm not over Kendall and I'm not ready to be with someone else right now. Can you understand that?"

Sam looked slightly sad but he smiled anyway "Of course Carlos, its cool. Kendall is a lucky guy though, I hope he knows that"

Carlos sighed as he took a sip of his latte. " I'm unsure about that."

" Don't say that Carlos. You're a great guy, he's just being stubborn about it." Carlos chuckles.

" I think we both are stubborn."

" Hey it works though, you both are stubborn it matches."

I guess so," Carlos began to scan the Starbuck he eyes landed on a guy sitting by the window alone. He looks pretty decent, " Hey Sam do you see that guy over there?" Carlos points to the guy.

" Yeah, I think he's cute," Carlos smiles.

" Talk to him before you leave," Sam blushes slightly. " Go for it. You need a bit of love." Carlos' phone goes off," one second." The ID says ' James'. " Hey James."

" Hey Carlos. How's everything?"

" Hmm good. I'm actually having coffee with Sam Ashford."

" Sam Ashford from hockey?"

" Yup, do you want to talk to him for a moment?"

" Totally," Carlos pulls his phone from his ear, "James wants to talk to you." Sam nods and takes the phone.

" Hey James how are you buddy?"

" I'm doing well, thanks how about you?"

" Good, Logan and I are engaged recently." Sam smiles.

" Yeah Carlos told me, that's great. Congrats by the way." There's the sound of low whispering on James' line possibly it was Logan.

" Thanks Sam. Umm could I talk to Carlos for a moment?"

Sam hands Carlos his phone back, he puts it up to his ear.

" Carlos, you know Kendall is really sorry about what happened. He's a complete mess."

" Ok."

" That's all you can say?"

" Yes James because I'm a mess too. I decided to end things because he didn't love me!" Carlos nearly shouts he pulls his phone from his ear. " Sam can I talk to James outside for a few moment?" Sam nods. Carlos stands up heading outside finding a quiet place to talk.

" Kendall loves you Carlos."

" No he doesn't James. He doesn't. If he did he would've called me and talked to me before this started with Jo. He seemed all happy about it." Tears form in Carlos' eyes. " I love him okay. I miss him so much," Carlos begins to breakdown.

James sighs on the other end," I know Carlos I know. I'll talk to Kendall now. Love you Carlos."

" Love you too James," Carlos hangs up wipes his tears with his hand. He walks back into the Starbucks. " Sorry about that."

" No it's okay you needed to talk to James about Kendall. I completely understand. I'm here for you." Carlos nods.

" Thanks Sam." Sam looks at his watch.

" I need to get going," Sam stands up.

" Wait you need to talk to that brunette by the window." Carlos smirks. Sam nods.

" Bye Carlos."

" Bye Sam," Sam goes over to the guy sitting by the window and begins to talk to him. Carlos smiles and exits the Starbucks hopping into his car driving off to the mall to meet up with Marina.

When Carlos arrived at the mall he found Marina sitting with the girls by a fountain outside the GAP. He walked over to them and the twins began giggling and kicking their little legs excitedly when they saw him coming. Marina got up and hugged him.

"How did your date go?" she asked.

"It wasn't a date, we decided to just be friends. James called me, apparently Kendall has been just as much of a mess as I have about this whole thing. I'm so confused Mar, part of me is saying not to trust him and the other part just wants to be back in his arms"

"I know, baby brother. I think whatever you decide you and Kendall need to talk things out and get to the bottom of this. You were friends for too long to let this come between you, and you have the band to think about"

Carlos let out a sigh and grabbed the stroller, steering it toward the nearest baby clothes shop.

"I know, I will talk to him. Right now I want to have fun with my three favorite girls"

"You say that now but wait till this shopping trip is over" Marina laughed.

Marina had been bluffing, Carlos actually had a great time shopping for new dresses for the girls. When they were done with the clothes shopping they went into build-a-bear and they made matching bears for the girls, which they proceeded to chew on once they were handed to them.

When they were done there they went to Willy's Sports Emporium so that Carlos could get a new pair of ice skates. He had left his old ones in LA and he had been dying to get back on the ice since he got to Minnesota but he thought it would be too boring on his own. Now that he had Sam to drag along of he could pull the boy away from his textbooks.

A couple of hours later and Carlos had treated Marina to a new outfit and had gotten himself some new sweaters as the girls had spit up on half of his by now. They were now sitting at the food court, Carlos was feeding the girls yogurt while Marina stood in line for their sandwiches. While he was feeding a yogurt covered Christine, Carlos felt his phone vibrate. He pulled it out and saw that it was James calling, he flipped it open and answered with a sigh.

"James, now isn't really a good time, I'm kind of busy."

"Oh, really. Busy with Sam huh? It really didn't take you all that long to get over me did it?" Carlos cringed and mentally cursed James for saying anything to Kendall and for letting him use his phone.

"Kendall, really now isn't a good time, I'm in the middle of feeding the girls. Can you call me back later?"

"Wait, so you're saying if I call you that you're going to answer?"

Carlos laughed at the tone in Kendall's voice "Yes, Kendall. I'm going to answer, we have stuff to talk about. And as for the whole Sam thing, he's just a friend."

Carlos was pleased to note the relieved sigh Kendall let out, it sounded like he was about to say something more when he heard James' voice in the background.

"Kendall have you seen my-. Hey! Is that my phone, give it back you ass."

"No, no, I'm talking to Carlitos. James, OW, you bitch. No wonder Logan is always screaming at night, you're so freaking violent."

By the end of their exchange Carlos was laughing his ass off as the twins looked at him oddly. It felt good to hear his friends acting like their usual goofy selves and it made him even more nostalgic for what he was missing being stuck here.

"OW! Shit, Carlos I'll call you later, if I'm still alive."

"Ok Kendall, talk to you then," Carlos laughed.

"Carlos?"

"Yeah?"

"Its good to hear your laugh again."

"Its good to be laughing again, bye Kendall."He hung up as Marina got to their table with their lunch, he told her about his conversation with Kendall and she was pleased to see the change that had come over him after only a few minutes in the phone with the blonde. It was a sure sign that there was still hope for the couple.

The four piled inside the living room. Marina and Carlos were each carrying a twin putting them into the crib, they fell asleep in the car on the way home.

" Thanks Carlos for being so great with the girls today. It's been a really long time since we've been out since Danny died" Carlos pulls Marina to his side, kissing her temple. Marina hardly ever speaks about Danny and his death. His death was really sudden, a pipe came at him while he was working on the construction site and kill him. Marina was very broken up about this. A couple tears slid down her cheeks Carlos wipes them away.

" Your welcome Mar, if you need anything I'm here." Marina moves a bit from Carlos, " head to bed." Marina nods heading into her bedroom taking her bags with her. Carlos enters his bedroom and changes into his pajamas. He washes and brushes his teeth his phone begins to ring. He answers it not bothering to check caller ID.

" Hello?"

" Hey Carlos, how's everything?" Kendall says.

" Hey Kendall. Everything's good. Marina, the girls and I came home just now. You?" Kendall chuckles softly making Carlos' heart pump fast.

" Things going well, writing new music. Carlos I need to tell you something," Kendall begins, he takes a breath " I need to apologize."

Carlos sat down on his bed heavily. Was Kendall about to tell him he was sorry for cheating on him with Jo because he wasn't sure he was ready to hear that. He bit his lip to hold in the sob that was threatening to come out. He must have stayed quiet for too long because Kendall's voice came back over the phone.

"Carlos? Did you hear me, I said I wanted to apologize"

"That's' great Kendall, what exactly are you apologizing for?"

"Are you being difficult on purpose? You know what I'm apologizing for!"

"Do I? I thought you said you didn't do anything wrong?"

Kendall sighs heavily putting the phone back to his mouth to speak. He doesn't want to upset Carlos anymore, he needs to fix this now.

" Carlos, Carlos I'm sorry about everything between Jo and I. I was miserable you weren't there and I was complete mess. I wasn't fooling around with her or anything. Spending time together, as friends."

Carlos remains silent for a moment, is Kendall really apologizing. " Kendall, are you be sincerely honest? If not I'm hanging up. I can't be broken hearted anymore."

" I'm being completely honest, Carlos. Completely. I am so sorry about this." A tear slides down Carlos' cheek he sniffles.

" I'm sorry too Kendall. I shouldn't have reacted badly." Carlos chokes on a sob.

" Shh it's okay."

"No, its not. I was so jealous when I saw those pictures of you guys together and then when she answered the phone while you were in the shower it just set me off. I've been miserable without you Kendall, I thought breaking up would make it easier but it hasn't"

"Does, um, does that mean we still have a chance? Do you still want to be with me?"

Carlos fell back on his bed. He did want to get back together but that wasn't going to change the fact that they were far away from each other, or that Carlos was going to be jealous when he saw him with other girls. But he knew the hole in his heart wasn't going to get any better till he could call Kendall his again.

"Yes, Kendall. I want to be with you more than anything in the world"

"Oh, Carlos you have no idea how happy that makes me"

Carlos smiled as he listened to Kendall running around the apartment yelling and whooping.

Carlos, I love you." Carlos grins widely.

" I love you too, Kendy." Carlos yawns as he looks at his clock, ten-forty. " Kendy, I'm tried can I call you in the morning?"

" Yeah, night Carlos. Stay safe and I love you so much."

" Night, I love you too," Carlos closes his phone places on his dresses. Pulls his covers over his body, and he falls into a deep slumber with a smile on his face.

When Carlos hung up the phone he sounded happy but Kendall knew he was still upset about everything. He decided that if they were really going to make things work they couldn't be in two different states. So without a second though he pulled out his phone and called in a favor.

When Kendall woke up the next morning he felt better than he had since the day Carlos left and he knew it was because they were back together again. He had never been as miserable as he had during the time that they were broken up but now that they were together again and he was going to be seeing him soon he was on top of the world.

He had a quick shower before going out into the kitchen where he was met by the delicious smell of fresh coffee. He found Logan at the kitchen table reading the paper and poured himself a cup of coffee before joining him. He sat next to him and stared at him, his leg jiggling in anticipation. Logan glanced at him and noticed his behavior, he put is paper down gave Kendall is full attention.

"Ok, jitterbug. What has you so happy?"

Kendall smiled so wide it was threatening to break his face in half.

"Me and Carlos got back together last night"

"No way, dude that's amazing. Its about time," Logan got up and hugged Kendall.

He sat back down and took one look at his face before frowning "Why do I get the feeling that isn't all you did last night."

"'Cause its not, after I got off the phone with Carlos I called in a favor with Griffin for that time we sung at Mercedes birthday party when Vampyra canceled, he's loaning me his private jet to fly out to Minnesota today."

Seriously?" Kendall chuckles.

" Yeah I'm leaving to Minnesota today. I should get packing," Kendall sips the rest of his coffee.

" Packing and going where?" James says as he emerges from his bedroom. He places a kiss to Logan's temple.

" Heading back home," Kendall says simply as he begins to wash the dishes. James raises an eyebrow.

" Is that why Gustavo called me this morning upset because you can't come into the studio?" James questions. Kendall nods.

" Yup. I need to go now pack." Kendall goes into his bedroom.

" Well now it's just the two of us in the apartment," James came closer to Logan wrapping his arms around Logan's waist. " How long is he going for?"

" I don't know," James smirks and kisses Logan's neck. A blush appears on his face as James continues to kiss. " James please Kendall is in the other room, wait a couple minutes please." James sighs and pulls away from Logan's neck.

" Yo Ken, when do you come back?"

" I don't know James!" James shrugs.

"Are you gonna ask him before he goes?" James asked.

"Yeah, I'm gonna have to now. You think he'll say yes,"James resumed kissing Logan's neck, smiling against the skin.

"Of course he will, now are you gonna stop being so uptight and let me."

"Hey guys?" James removed his hand from where it had been creeping under Logan's shirt. They both turned to look at Kendall.

"Yeah?"

"Do you guys think I should get Carlos a present or something?"

"I think he'll be happy to see you, never mind a present," James states.

"True but I'll pick him up something at the airport anyway. You may go back to groping each other. "Kendall turned to leave the room when Logan called for him to wait.

"I, um, well I wanna ask you something."

"Shoot"

"Will you be my best man?"

"Dude, are you serious? What about Nathan?"

"I love Nathan and he'll be in the wedding party but I'd be really happy if you'd agree to be my best man."

Kendall rushed forward and grabbed Logan in a bear hug "I'd love to, thanks for asking me Logie. It really means a lot"

" Kend-Kendall can't breathe!" Logan says Kendall pulls away.

"Sorry, I'm seriously happy. I haven't been this happy in a really long time." James and Logan smile at their best friend. Kendall goes back to his room then exits it pulling his suitcase from behind.

" You're leaving now?" James says.

" Yup, I'll be back but I don't know when though. Just don't get into too much trouble and don't forget about wedding plans."

James takes Logan's hand," We won't. We are too excited to forget about those," Logan says. James kisses Logan's lips quickly.

" Alright, I'll see you two around. Probably call you later," Kendall waves to his friends good-bye.

" Bye Kendall." James and Logan say in unison.

" Adios." Kendall closes the front door and heads off to the airport.

Christine moves her head away from Carlos trying to feed her.

" Christine, you need to eat." Carlos says patiently. She continues to move and begins to kick her feet. " Stop Christine." Carlos does airplane noises swoops in front of Christine. She finally opens her mouth and eats the mushed carrots for lunch. Carlos finishes feeding Christine takes a washcloth and cleans her up. He lifts her in his arms taking her into the living room to watch Loony Toons again.

" Marina where's the remote?" Carlos asks, carrying Christine in his arms searching for the TV remote.

" I don't know," Marina calls from the twins' bedroom. There's a knock at the door.

" I got it!" Carlos shouts but not too loud to make Maria wake up from her nap. He strolls to the front door and he's eye sockets nearly fall out. Kendall standing in the doorway with a teddy bear in one hand and a baby Gap bag in the other. " Kendall." Kendall breaks into a smile.

" Carlos," his eyes shift downward to Christine. " Is this Christine?" Christine babbles.

" Yeah. Please come in," Kendall enters the one floor home. Carlos sits on the love seat slowly rocking Christine in his arms.

" Who was at the," Marina begins to ask then stops to see Kendall. " Kendall." Kendall stands up and hugs Marina.

" Hey Marina. How are you doing?" Marina smiles and hugs Kendall back.

" We are all doing well, how about yourself?"

" Good," Kendall sits next to Carlos with Christine.

" Why are you here?" Marina slaps Carlos' in the arm.

"Why are you asking such a question to your boyfriend?" Kendall laughs.

" It's totally fine. I'm here for a couple reasons. I miss my baby. I want to see Marina, Christine and Maria. I haven't been back to Minnesota in a while now. Lastly I miss my baby." Carlos blushes slightly.

" I miss you too," Maria suddenly cries from their bedroom. Marina leaves to attend her crying daughter. " How long are you staying for?"

" Until you come back," Carlos' face falls.

" Oh. I'm unsure Kendall when I'm coming back. I might not go back for another year. Until my sister can support herself and her daughters.

" Well I'm staying here then," Carlos shakes his head.

" You can't stay here, Kendall. You have work back in LA."

" So? You're my boyfriend. You're my other half. I need you." Carlos thinks for a moment.

" I need you too. But, are you sure?" Kendall nods rapidly. " Alright, you can stay." Christine fell asleep. Carlos and Kendall both go into the twins' bedroom putting Christine into her side of the crib. Kendall envelops Carlos in a tight hug and plants a kiss to his lips.

" I missed you so much."

" I miss you too," Carlos replies, standing on his tip-toes, pressing a kiss to Kendall's forehead.

He grabbed Kendall by the hand and leads him downstairs where they sat side by side on the couch.

"Okay, not that I'm not thrilled to see you but you have some explaining to do!" Kendall wrapped his arms around Carlos and pulled him back against his chest. He had missed holding him in his arms and now that he was back where he belonged he was never going to let him go.

"I was so happy we got back together last night but I knew things were still gonna be hard so I called Griffin and he let me borrow his private jet. I flew out this morning and came straight here, " When he was done he placed a small

kiss to Carlos' temple. Marina came into the room, drying a plate.

"It's so sweet to see you too happy together again but I think we need to set some ground rules before you unpack your stuff. I do NOT want a repeat of Papi's retirement party when I caught you two on the back porch."

A deep blush appeared on the couples' faces. They remembered what happened at the back porch, before they headed out to LA...

_Kendall grabbed Carlos' hand pulling him to the secluded area to the backyard. Everyone else was inside eating their dinner or desert. _

_" Kendalllll," Carlos whines as Kendall sucks on Carlos' neck. " We can't do this now." _

_" No one's around." Kendall sucks harder Carlos begins to shift around. " I need you," Kendall says huskily in Carlos' ear. A shiver goes down Carlos' spine. Kendall begins to flick with Carlos' jeans button. He pops it and slides the zipper down. _

_" Are you sure Kendall we should be doing this?" Kendall nods his head. Kendall spots Carlos' boxers and pulls out his member. Kendall licks his lips __unconsciously.__ Kendall moves his mouth toward the member and begins to suck harshly. " Ugh Kendall," Carlos moans but moans lowly so no one can hear their activity. " Mmmm Kendallll. Don't stop." _

_" Carlos, Kendall?" Marina says her eyes are wide. Kendall pulls away and wipes away the saliva with the back of his hand. Carlos quickly zips up his jeans._

_" Marina!" Kendall says, his and Carlos' cheeks are tinted a bright red. _

_" Umm I'm going to go back inside. Just wanted to tell you two that everyone is leaving now," Marina hurries back inside. _

_" Well wasn't that awkward," Kendall says simply like nothing happened. Carlos punched Kendall in the shoulder._

" Yeah I really didn't need to see that," Marina says. " One, no groping in front of the girls. Two, no sex unless we are not home. Three, you guys may share a bed but if you break rule one or two, Kendall, you're moving to the couch." Kendall and Carlos smiled happily, and glad they were allowed to sleep in the same bed.

"Don't worry, I respect that this is your house and I won't do anything you ask me not too," Kendall says.

Marina looked surprised, "Who are you and what have you done with Kendall Knight?"

"Oh its still me, I'm just not gonna risk being separated from my baby for a second longer," As he said the last part he nuzzled the back of Carlos' neck. Marina left the room again, giggling at the wild blush that had found its way back to her brother's face. Those two were so obviously meant for each other and she was just glad that they had sorted things out.

Carlos turned around in Kendall's arm and placed a sweet kiss to his lips "I missed you so much baby."

"Me too." Kendall whispered against his lips.

" Do you want to go outside?" Carlos asks Kendall. Kendall nods, Carlos takes his hand and they head outside.

" It's a wonderful day today, don't you think?"

" Yeah it is Kendy," the two find a shaded spot underneath the large tree. Carlos rests his head against Kendall's shoulder. " How's everyone back in LA?"

" Good I guess. Gustavo and Kelly are doing fine. James and Logan are good too just working on the wedding plans." Carlos smiles.

" Thanks good. How were you?" Kendall sighs.

" Missed you too much. You know if I had the chance I would have came with you," Carlos rubs his thumb over Kendall's knuckles.

" You're here now, that's what matters the most. You and I is what matters the most right now."

Kendall looked down and smiled at Carlos, kissing him on the nose. He laughed when Carlos giggled at the action.

"I couldn't agree more."


	6. Family

_**We own nothing as usual except OCS listed. We LOVE ALL OF YOU! Thanks so much for reviewing, reading and alerting this, we really appreciate this all. Please enjoy…**_

Carlos leans his head on Kendall's shoulder. Kendall squeezes his hand. A cool wind blows by them Carlos shivers a bit.

"Are you cold?" Carlos shakes his head.

" No I'm fine."

" We can go inside if you need." He shakes his head again. " Carlos could we possibly go to the park?" Carlos pulls from Kendall's shoulder and smiles.

" Yeah, I'd love to. Oh did you know they have corndog vender?" Kendall grins at Carlos' expression. His eyes are filled with youth and innocence.

" Let's go then." The two stand up heading into the garage. Carlos hops into the driver's seat and pulls out of the driveway heading towards the park.

Carlos and Kendall walked through the park and stopped at the corndog vender. Carlos bought three then remembered Kendall was with him so he bought another one. They sat on a bench by the pond as they ate. Even though they both sat in silence they were both thinking the same thing.

"Do you remember that day you kissed me for the first time?" Kendall asked with a fond smile.

"I do," Carlos smiled, staring off at a particular spot in the pond, but in his mind it was the middle of winter and the lake was completely frozen over, "I was so scared, I thought you were going to hit me or something, instead you asked me out."

They both smiled widely as they remembered the moment.

_"Come on Carlos its not that hard, you just got to dig you heel in as your turning and you should be able to stop"_

_Carlos glared at Kendall, he had been crushing on him for as long as he could remember and having him talk to him as though he was an idiot was not helping his frustrated mood. His coach said he was going to have to bench him if he couldn't learn to stop properly and Kendall had been nice enough to take him out to the pond and help him, it was the only thing stopping him from cussing out the condescending blonde._

_"Yeah, yeah. I heard you the last twenty times. I just can't do it Kendall, maybe we should just let coach bench me"_

_"Carlos don't be stupid, come on. We'll try one more time before we give it a rest for the day. Okay?"_

_"Fine" Carlos grumbled._

_He took his position; he gripped his hockey stick in both hands and began skating toward Kendall at the other end of the pond. The further he went the faster he traveled until he was speeding in Kendall's direction. He was about to dig his heel in so that he could skid to a stop in front of Kendall but he looked up into his face and saw that dazzling smile. _

_The next thing he knew he heard a loud smack and he looked down to find himself sprawled on top of Kendall. He was afraid the blonde might be upset but instead he started laughing and Carlos laughed with him. They stopped and he just looked him in the eye for a minute._

_Without thinking Carlos leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Kendall's lips. Kendall froze underneath him and Carlos moved to scramble off of him but Kendall gripped the back of his head and brought him down for another kiss, this one far more passionate than the last._

_They pulled away, breathless, and smiled at each other._

_"Do you, um, want to go get a hot chocolate? You know, like, as a date..." Kendall trailed off._

_"I'd love to" Carlos smiled._

_He got off Kendall and pulled him to his feet, when they were both standing up again he kissed him one more time before that skated off the ice. When they had both removed their skates they walked hand in hand to the cafe down the street for their first date._

That was a really good day," Kendall states finishes his corndog. Carlos faces him and smiles brightly. Kendall stands up Carlos raises an eyebrow. " Let's walk around I miss this park," Carlos stands and laces their fingers together. " Wow it's nice to see all of these green trees. We always see palm trees back home." Carlos chuckles.

" Yeah, it's nice to look at all of this." The two continue to walk slowly around the park, absorbing the natural beauty.

" Did you take the girls here before?"

" Yes I did," Carlos wasn't going to bring up why he came or that he ran into Sam, " we fed the ducks. It's was quite a sight really."

" I wish I witness that," Kendall frowns.

" Hey, you're here now. Maybe later we can do that again, when Maria has to go out or something." Kendall smiles again pressing a kiss to Carlos' cheeks.

"That sounds like it would be fun. You know, Marina is taking the twins to that parent and toddler swim thing this afternoon. You know what that means, right?"

"Yeah!" Kendall smirked as he watched Carlos get excited "We can bake a cake for her before she gets back" Kendall's smile dropped suddenly.

"No, Carlos that no-"

Kendall was cut off, Carlos dragging him back to the car, "We can go to the grocery store on our way home and get..." Kendall wasn't listening to a word Carlos was saying; instead he was tying to think of a way he could bring his innocent minded boyfriend around to his way of thinking.

Kendall watches Carlos scanning for the perfect cake mix. He grabs two boxes and shows them to Kendall.

" Vanilla or marble?"

" Marble," Kendall says pointing to the box. Carlos smiles widely as he places the box back. The two make their way over to the cashier Carlos pays for the mix. They hop into the car and drive back home. Carlos sings happily to a song while Kendall watches him.

" Come on Kendall sing along," Carlos tries but Kendall shakes his head. Then Carlos tries a different approach. " Please," Carlos gives a pout and puppy dog eyes.

" No Carlos."

" Please," Carlos continues to press he knows that Kendall can't resist this. Kendall smiles.

" Fine," the two sing along, loudly, to the song blaring from the radio.

Carlos pulls into the garage then races into the kitchen. Kendall pulls out the measuring cups while Carlos gets the ingredients.

" Add one cup of water," Kendall says Carlos pours a cup of water then adds it to the dry powder. " Mix thoroughly."

The two go back and forth reading the recipe and adding the ingredients. While Carlos wasn't looking Kendall dipped his finger in the mix and wipes it across Carlos' cheek.

" Kendall," Carlos huffs and crosses his arms. " Wipe it away now." Kendall leans in and licks it. " Don't like that."

" Why not?"

" We can't have sex right now, we might burn the cake."

" Fuck that, I haven't seen you in two months."

"Kendall, no! We're not having sex right now, deal with it"

Carlos went back to mixing the ingredients while Kendall leaned against the counter with a scowl on his face. He couldn't believe that Carlos didn't want to be with him, they had been apart for two months and everyday Kendall had been aching to feel Carlos under him again. Now they had the perfect opportunity and he would rather bake a cake? No way in hell was that happening.

Carlos poured the cake batter into the tin and placed it into the oven, setting the temperature and the timing. When he straightened up he turned and saw Kendall staring at him with a look of complete lust on his face. His breathing was shallow and his eyes were blown wide. Carlos gulped and turned away from him, placing the bowl to the side he began to wipe down the counter.

"Carlos...Carloooooos"

"What?" Carlos turned around and was immediately pinned to the counter top. Kendall leaned in and began to suck at his pulse point while he ran his hands up and down his sides under his tee shirt.

"Ken-Kendall, I really don't... OH MY GOD." Carlos was cut off when Kendall stuck his knee in between his legs and started to move against him. Carlos began to rub against his leg when all of a sudden Kendall moved away from him. Carlos was left panting and holding on to the counter top for support.

"You're right Carlos this is a bad idea, I'm just going to go watch some TV."

Carlos stared at Kendall's retreating back in shock, when he regained his senses he ran after him and jumped on his back, wrapping his legs around him. He leaned down till his breath ghosted in Kendall's ear and delighted in the shiver the rippled through the body underneath him.

"Oh no you don't lover boy. You want me? You got me, all of me," Carlos whispered before snaking his tongue out to lick at the shell of Kendall's ear.

"You sure?" Kendall asked.

"Bedroom, now," Carlos ordered.

Kendall moaned and ran up the stairs to Carlos' bedroom. As soon as he had the door closed he turned and threw Carlos on the bed. He pulled off his shirt and jeans while he watched his raven haired boyfriend do the same. When they were both in nothing but their underwear, he pushed Carlos so that he was lying down and crawled on top of him.

"Mmmm, Carlos you look so hot right now" Kendall whispered as he licked and nipped at Carlos' neck. Carlos moaned and pulled his head up to catch his lips in a bruising kiss. The room was filled with sensuous moans and pants as the two boys battled for dominance.

Carlos reached a hand down and began stroking Kendall threw his underwear, his boyfriend threw his head back in ecstasy and Carlos leaned forward and sucked on his neck. Soon, Kendall was panting and writhing on top of him. He flipped them over and straddled the blonde, rocking against him.

"Kendall, I need you…now" he moaned.

Kendall nodded and flipped them over again; he got up and grabbed the bottle of lube he had stashed in one of his suitcases. He climbed back onto the bed and slid Carlos' underwear down his legs, flinging them behind him. He leaned down and kissed Carlos as he popped the cap open and squirted the cold liquid on his fingers. He kissed a trail down Carlos chest and stomach as he pushed one of his fingers into his boyfriend's tight hole.

Carlos gasped and Kendall stopped his movements all together as he looked at his boyfriend in concern.

"You ok?"

"I'm fine, it's just been a while, keep going."

Kendall nodded and began to push his finger slowly on and out of Carlos when his body began to relax around the digit he added a second one and began thrusting them in and out. Suddenly Carlos' body arched off the bed and Kendall was afraid he had hurt him till he heard the pleasured moan that escaped his boyfriend's mouth. He pulled his fingers out and moved back off the bed. He smiled at seeing the wanton look in Carlos' face as he pulled off his boxers.

He crawled up the bed to Carlos and grabbed one of his legs, hooking around his waist. He picked up the bottle of lube but Carlos took it from him. He squirted it onto his fingers and ran his hands slowly up and down Kendall's length. When Kendall deemed himself slicked up enough he grabbed Carlos' hands and held them up above his head. He positioned himself at Carlos' hole and slowly pushed himself in. He began at a lazy pace at first, gently thrusting in and out of Carlos, enjoying the small moans that poured out if his mouth.

"Oh…yeah..Kendall, right there."

"Ngh, you feel so good baby…I missed this so much."

"I missed…ugh..I missed you too…harder Kendall…go…faster."

Kendall did as his boyfriend asked him, his hands left Carlos' and trailed down his body to grip onto his hips. When he had a firm hold he began to slam forward repeatedly, making Carlos cry out.

He felt his orgasm building up inside him and reached down to grip Carlos' neglected member, pumping in time with his thrusts. Carlos cupped his face and pulled him in for another kiss. They both came at the same time, each swallowing the others moans. Kendall thrust forward shallowly, until they both stopped trembling.

With a sigh he pulled out of Carlos and dropped onto the bed beside him. Carlos grabbed one of the tee shirts from the floor and wiped Kendall's stomach and his own. He threw it into the clothes hamper in the corner of the room and curled into Kendall. A contented sigh passing his lips as he felt strong arms wrap around him.

" That was fun, wasn't it?" Kendall says. Carlos chuckles rubbing his face into Kendall's shoulder.

" Yes very fun." Carlos presses his nose into Kendall's hair inhaling that distinct scent into his nose. Carlos loves the smell of Kendall.

" Kendall! CARLOS!" A voice yells from down stairs.

" Oh crap," Kendall says the two jump up from their position pulling on their boxers and pants. They scramble out the bedroom and head into the kitchen. There's a smell of something burnt.

" You nearly burnt the house down," Marina starts. " I came home to find something burning and lookie here," pointed to the complete black cake sitting on the counter. " The cake is black. You two were having sex, weren't you?" Carlos sighs heavily.

" Yes we did Mar, we're really sorry. We both needed it," Carlos states a blush appeared on his cheeks. Marina shakes her head.

" Next time wait until it's finished baking," Marina looks at the two, " please put shirts on. The girls are awake, still."

" Yes Marina ,we will," Kendall states. Carlos and Kendall go back into Carlos' bedroom.

" I can't believe we had sex and nearly burnt my house down!" Carlos says throwing his arms up in emphasis. Kendall encompasses Carlos' waist nuzzling his nose into his shoulder.

" I'm sorry baby. Can I make it up to you?"

" No sex though Kendy. Let's go get a smoothie or coffee." Kendall pulls away from Carlos' shoulder.

" Sure baby, anything you want." Kendall kisses Carlos' cheek and forehead. Carlos and Kendall pull on clean shirts.

When they were both sitting in the car Carlos turned to Kendall.

"Where should we go?"

"Um, what about that coffee shop across from Sherwood Store? We used to always get coffee there on my breaks"

"Sure" Carlos smiled. He started the car and grabbed Kendall's hand with his free hand, holding it as he drove.

They drove in silence, listening to the radio and enjoying each other's company. When they got to the coffee shop Kendall went up to order their drinks while Carlos went to get them a seat. He had been sitting down for a few minutes when a little girl walking past dropped her teddy bear. He got up from his seat and handed it to her. He stood waving at the little girl when two arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him back into a hug. He smiled when he heard a familiar voice.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" Sam asked.

Carlos turned around, still in Sam's arms to be met by his blinding smile.

"Um, I don't think so? I'm guessing things went well with the brunette?"

"They did. His name is Mark, he's studying Art History at the local community college and I think I'm in love. We went out to dinner last night then, back to his place for dessert if ya catch my drift"

Carlos laughed as Sam began waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Ugh, dude! TMI. "

"Sorry, but you're like a god man a god who bestows sex on us poor horny mortals."

"Oh is he now, and here I was under the impression I was the only one he did that for"

Sam and Carlos spun around to find Kendall standing behind them, glaring. They hastily broke apart but Carlos knew the damage had been done when he saw the hurt in his eyes.

" I'll talk to you later Carlos," Sam says leaving the coffee shop.

" Kendy, it's not what it looks like," Carlos says going over to Kendall. Kendall crosses his arms.

" Okay, then what is it then?"

" He was thanking me. I told him the other day that he should talk to this guy at the shop before he left. So he did then they got together. Kendall seriously, there's nothing going on between Sam and I." Kendall sighs dropping his arms to sides.

" Sorry for jumping to conclusions," Carlos shakes his head.

" Don't be," Carlos hugs Kendall tightly kissing Kendall's cheek. He pulls away, Kendall grabs their coffee and sit by a window. " How's new music going?"

Kendall takes a sip of his coffee and smiles, " Wrote two songs about you, our relationship and our wonderful it is and then when we broke up," he frowns slightly. Carlos places a hand on top of Kendall's and squeezes it.

" That's the past now, Kendy. I love you so much." Kendall kisses Carlos' knuckles.

" I know it's the past. I love you so much too, Carlos. Did Marina find a new job yet?" Carlos sighs and shakes his head.

" Not yet, she's been to several interviews but nothing for her. I'm getting worried. She needs the money."

" I know, could I do something for her? I could give her a bit of my money."

Carlos shook his head "She wouldn't take it Kendall. Even if she did you can't give her money forever. I just hope she gets something soon"

"Don't worry about it Carlos, she will get something eventually and until then she has the two of us to help out. She may not take a hand out from us but that doesn't mean we can't help with the rent and groceries"

"That could work, at least that we she would be okay until she finds something"

"See, I always have great plans!"

Carlos laughed at the smug look on Kendall's face and decided to bring him back down to earth.

"Yeah your plans are amazing, like that time you seduced your boyfriend and the house almost burned down. Which reminds me, we're going to have to buy Marina a cake to make up for that!"

"Hey, you can't deny that was the most mind blowing sex of your life." A red hue dusted across Carlos' face as he mumbled something.

"What was that baby?"

"I said it wasn't, it wasn't the most mind blowing sex of my life, " Carlos suddenly became interested in the planters out the window. When he looked back to Kendall he found that his boyfriend looked slightly offended.

"Well, when was?"

"It was prom night."

"So, what was so diff...oh...you were on top that night. Why didn't you say something before?"

"I dunno, I guess I was kinda embarrassed. You know I don't like talking about that kind of thing."

Why not? I mean if you want to top I will let you know." Carlos shrugs.

" I guess I'm used to being bottom all the time." He begins to play with his thumbs awkwardly.

" Next time we do you can top, if you would like," Kendall winks a blush appears on Carlos' cheeks.

" Let's stop talking about sex since we are in public." Kendall chuckles, he finishes his coffee.

" Are you finished?" Carlos nods. The two stand up heading out of the coffee shop, hand in hand. " Let's buy Marina that cake of hers." Carlos grins wildly. He loves how compassionate, loving, romantic, humorous so much more that describes Kendall.

The two reached the grocery heading into the bakery section. Carlos finds nice cake for Marina and the girls. He lifts the box heading into the cashier but Kendall isn't there.

" Why did he go?" He says to himself but arms are wrapped around his waist.

" Hey baby," Kendall whispers into Carlos' ear. " Got something for us later." Carlos furrows his eyebrows.

" What is it Kendy?" Kendall lets' go of his arms but keeps his lips near Carlos' ear.

" Not saying," a shiver runs down Carlos' back. " Go to the car I don't want you to know what I go for us." Carlos nods places the cake at the cashier and slides into the driver's seat waiting for Kendall.

The passenger door swung open, Carlos jumped up nearly hitting his head on the ceiling.

" Hey baby," Kendall says.

" Hey Kendy, you scared me." Kendall reaches over to Carlos' temple and plants a gentle kiss to it.

" I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to."

The car ride is silent the entire time, only the breathing of the two. They enter the house to see Marina, Maria and Christine sitting on the floor watching TV.

" Hey Mar, how was your evening?" She stands up heading into the kitchen with the two.

" Good," Kendall pulls out the cake placing it on the counter, " what's that?"

" A cake, a replacement from the one earlier on today." Marina hugs the couple planting a kiss to each of their cheeks.

" Thanks you two. Let me get the twins so we can have some," Marina disappears for a moment. Kendall pulls out what he bought for Carlos and him.

" Baby, I bought you these," Kendall shows Carlos a bouquet of flower, roses, lilies, and poppies. Carlos hugs Kendall tightly.

" Aww Kendy, thank you so much. I thought you bought me something," Kendall chuckles. " But, I love these. Now the house will be brighter and lively."

" Your welcome baby," Kendall kisses Carlos placing his arms at his hips pulling him into his chest. Carlos drapes his arms around Kendall's neck. The kiss deepens, Carlos soon sucks on Kendall's tongue they both suppress a moan.

" Boys, rules you remember," Marina says entering the kitchen. The two separate luckily the twins weren't looking. Carlos finds a vase to put his flowers in, filling it with water then putting them inside the vase. Kendall cuts the cake into small slices and places them onto plates. Marina and Carlos puts each twin into a high chair then begins to feed it. Kendall smiled as the little girls waved their pudgy arms at him.

"Mmmmm, ready for some nummy cake?" Carlos asked in a sweet voice as he held the spoon out to Maria. The little girl began waving more frantically and kicking her legs when Carlos brought the spoon closer to her.

Then she said two syllables that made Kendall's heart drop to his stomach, "Da da. "

It was in that moment as he looked at the wide smile on Carlos' face and the look of delight on Maria's face that he realized he was holding Carlos back. Carlos would make a great dad and it was obvious he was a natural but babies were something Kendall could never give him. Kendall cleared his throat "Does, um, does she call you that often?"

Carlos looked back at Kendall, the smile disappearing when he saw the look on his boyfriends face.

"Not often, its just babbling, she doesn't mean anything by it." Kendall's head was spinning, he was hearing what Carlos said but it wasn't registering with him. He got up and left the room.

"Kendall...Kendall, come back."

Kendall ignored Carlos calling he ran up into their bedroom closing the door. He began pacing back and forth pulling on his hair. " I can't give him a child. Not possible," he said out loud. " I'm holding him back. No, no, no, NO!" He shouts. Carlos opens the door and rushes over to Kendall.

" Baby, baby, Kendy, calm down," he says but Kendall continues to pace.

" I can't do this. It's impossible."

" What are you talking about Kendall?" Kendall stops dead in his movement and tilts his head.

" I can't give you a baby." Carlos furrows his eyebrows in confusion. " Carlos you are a natural with children, I know you want a family but I can't give you that."

" Kendall we can have a family. There's adoption you know."

" It's not the same though," Carlos shakes his head.

" Kendall, I don't need a child to be biologically related to me. I want a child that we love and care for. The two of us." Kendall sighs Carlos hugs Kendall tightly. " Do you want a child?" He asks into Kendall's chest.

" I do, do you?" Carlos pulls away and nods.

" I would love too, but first we need to be married," he chuckles.

" Yeah that needs to happen first." Kendall hugs Carlos protectively there's a knock at their door.

" Marina you can come in," Carlos says. She enters the room.

" Everything okay?" Kendall nods.

" Yeah just I got upset. I'm sorry."

" It's okay Kendall, umm I'm putting the girls to bed now and I'm hitting the hay too. I have an interview in the morning around ten so I'll be gone at nine-thirty."

" All right Marina," Kendall replies. She exits their bedroom. Carlos held onto Kendall tighter.

"Don't ever do that to me again, you scared the crap out of me. When I have a kid it's going to be with you and nobody else so don't even think about walking away from me again." Kendall stroked Carlos' hair.

"I know, you're right. I'm sorry I frightened you like that baby, I didn't mean to. Its just, I've never had a father in my life. What if I can't do it and you decide it would be better to have a family with someone else?" Carlos pulled away and looked Kendall in the eye.

"You get this through that thick head of yours Kendall Knight. You are my family, nobody else can give me what you give me."

Carlos was relieved when Kendall smiled, "Okay, I get the point, no need to insult me. Just for the record, you're my family too."

_**Please please review this we really appreciate them. **_

_**Also please PLEASE vote for BTR on nick for KCAs. There were Music Group and TV Show, they sincerely deserve the awards. So please go vote!**___


	7. Temporary Scare

_**Hey there! Must apologize for the lateness of the update, we were busy this week. Sorry! But, this should make up for it. Hehe I wrote the sex (hopefully it's not bad or anything, first time writing it alone)and Emma Jane wrote the foreplay before the smut. XD **_

_**Please enjoy this lovely chapter. **_

Carlos yawned as his senses kicked in and smiled when he rolled over to be faced with a sleeping Kendall, a small smile gracing his face.

A couple of weeks had passed since Kendall had come back to Minnesota and Carlos was loving every second of it. He loved having his boyfriend there beside him in the morning when he woke up and feeling his warm arms around him as he went to sleep. He had enjoyed being back home when he got there the first time around but now that Kendall was here it just made everything so much better.

It was weird but fun going back to all the places they had hung out , and made out, when they were sixteen. It seemed like a lifetime ago and it was hard to believe that the whirlwind that was Big Time Rush had only started four years ago. They weren't approached much by fans here but they had had the odd neighbor give them a talk on how great it was to see boys from their town do so well and how nice it was of them to come all the way home from LA to help Marina.

Carlos could tell that Kendall was missing Katie and Mama Knight and they both missed James and Logan but regular phone chats kept them up to date and everything that was happening and Logan seemed to be doing a good job curbing James' enthusiasm when it came to wedding preparations.

Marina hadn't had an interview in a couple of weeks and the result was that Kendall and Carlos had been left with no time to be intimate with each other. After the two months they spent apart it wasn't too hard to keep their hormones in check but they were hoping that with the big interview she had that day they would finally have time to be together when they put the girls down.

Carlos swung his legs over the bed's edge and quietly made his way downstairs. Marina and the girls are still asleep, he spots the clock in the kitchen, seven-thirty, and he goes over to the coffee maker. He pours himself a mug and sits down at the table absorbing the quiet. It's been a while since he had some alone time, just to think. Two days from now will be the twins' first birthday. Marina and Carlos were very excited about this yet Marina was upset because that her husband passed before he got to be able to see all that his daughters could do. But, Carlos and Kendall made a mission to keep Marina happy.

" Hey Carlos," Marina says quietly as she enters the kitchen, already dressed, holding Christine in her arms.

" Morning Mar, did you sleep well?" He takes another sip of coffee. Marina places Christine in her high chair.

" Yes I did. I'm a bit nervous about the interview that I have to head out to in about a half hour." Carlos stands up and hugs his sister.

" You'll be fine, you're a great person," she hugs him back. Marina is about to feed Christine mashed apples but Carlos stops her, "let me. Why don't you check on Maria?"

Marina nods and heads back upstairs. Carlos takes a spoonful of apples and begins to feed Christine. Kendall appears with Maria on his hip and Marina behind them.

" I heard whimpers," Kendall says," I got up and saw Maria awake and alone."

" I'm sorry Kendall if she woke you up," Marina says taking Maria from Kendall placing her in her high chair. He shakes his head.

" No I was up already actually. Could I make us breakfast?"

" Thanks Kendall," Marina says and begins to spoon feed Maria, peaches, Kendall pulls out eggs and vegetables from the fridge. He begins to crack eggs and cook omelets for the three.

The three finish eating their breakfast and cleaned up the kitchen and the twins. Marina kissed her daughters right before she left.

" I should be back around twelve," she says leaving the house.

" Alright, be safe," Carlos replies. Kendall and Carlos take the twins and place them into their playpen. Carlos rests his head on Kendall's shoulder while watching the current news.

They sat in silence as the anchorwoman gave out the day's silence. When it moved to the weather Carlos turned his head to find Kendall smiling at him.

"What?" he asked, a confused look on his face.

"Nothing, you just look really cute when you're concentrating like that"

"Oh really?" Carlos asked mischievously "How cute?"

Kendall pounced on Carlos and pinned him to the couch, tickling his sides as he placed sloppy kisses all over his face.

"So cute, very cute, possibly the cutest I have ever seen."

When he was finished talking he finally kissed him on the lips and Carlos pulled him down closer to him. They were just pressing their lips together sweetly and Kendall was just about to deepen the kiss when they heard loud giggles from behind them. They pulled away from each other and turned to see that Maria had pulled her self up and was gripping onto the bars of the playpen. Christine was sitting beside her and they were both giggling as they watched Kendall tickle Carlos.

"Uh oh, I think someone is feeling left out" Kendall smiled as he got up and took Maria from the playpen. He set her down on the couch beside Carlos and started tickling her sides, soon her loud laughter filled the room and it made both boys smile.

Carlos went over to Christine and lifted her out of the playpen too. Tapping her nose making her giggle while sitting next to Kendall, back on the couch.

" You make a great dad," Carlos says. Kendall faces him and smiles.

" You too, baby."

The four continue to watch the news right when the news finished Kendall flipped the channel to Playhouse Disney. A toddlers' show was playing causing Maria and Christine to be almost hypnotized by the show. Minutes pass by, Maria suddenly yawns and shutters her eyes closed Christine follows in suit.

" Wow they're tired and it's only ten-thirty in the morning," Kendall states Carlos nods. The two head upstairs to the twins' bedroom, gingerly placing them into their crib. Carlos flips the baby monitor on as they exit the bedroom.

" So Marina is out of the house and the girls are asleep do you want to get your groove on?" Kendall says suggestively.

Carlos punches him in the shoulder playfully. " Right now let's just relax then we'll have sex." Kendall grins widely.

" Top or bottom?" Carlos punches him again this time in the other shoulder, Kendall rubs his shoulder. " Would you stop?" Carlos chuckles.

" You know what I want," Carlos replies hinting with seduction.

The two go into their bedroom and lay down on the bed, Carlos resting his head on Kendall's chest. Listening to his heart beat and steady breathing.

" I love listening to your heart and breathing," Carlos states. Kendall looks at Carlos, smiles then places a gentle kiss to his temple.

"I love listening to yours too Carlitos, I slept like crap back in LA but the second you were in my arms I felt completely relaxed. I know I can act like a bit of a horn dog sometimes but I love these moments just as much as when we're having sex"

"Mmmm corn dogs" Carlos moaned.

"I think your one track mind is on the wrong track," Kendall laughed as he ran is hands up Carlos' side, making him shiver.

Carlos smiled and leaned up to kiss Kendall. He placed one small kiss to his lips before lying back down against his chest.

"My mind is exactly where it needs to be, right here with you."

Carlos continues listening to Kendall's heart for a few moments. He lifts his head from Kendall's chest and captures Kendall's lips. Lips moving in sync together Kendall runs his tongue over Carlos' bottom lip, Carlos pulls Kendall's body closer to his. Kendall plays with Carlos' shirt and about to take it off until the sound of one of the twins crying.

" They woke up from their nap, that's fast," Kendall says as the two make their way over to the twins. Maria is still asleep while Christine is crying.

" Come here baby girl," Carlos says lifting Christine up and wanders out of the bedroom leaving Maria to finish her nap. "Shh it's alright," Carlos coos and rocks Christine back and forth hoping she falls asleep. But she continues to cry loudly, "Kendall could you go get the milk out of the fridge for her." Kendall nods heads to the kitchen. Carlos continues to sway his arms to comfort Christine nothing is working. Kendall hands Carlos the bottle and begins to have Christine drink the milk. She sucks for a moment then pushes it away with her pudgy hands and cries.

" Maybe she needs to be changed," Kendall comments but Carlos shakes his head.

" I changed her after breakfast," Carlos places a hand to her forehead his eyes widen, " she has a fever. Kendall go to Marina's room and get the thermometer it's on her dresser." Kendall sprints into Marina's room grabbing the thermometer. Carlos places it inside Christine's ear it beeps. Carlos reads it and begins to panic. " She has a fever of 102. We need to get her to a hospital now!"

Kendall runs to Maria lifts her carefully while she's still awake, Carlos grabs his keys and they bolt to the car. Placing them in their respected car seats. Kendall dials the hospital letting them know they are coming.

They arrive at the hospital in a short amount of time. Carlos goes to the reception desk.

" I called earlier, this is my niece Christine she has a fever of 102." The reception calls over a doctor, middle- aged, a bit shorter than Carlos, and short black hair.

" I'm Dr. Robyns I'll be Christine's doctor today, please come to my office while I giver her a check up." Carlos nods.

While Carlos went into the room with Christine, Kendall stayed out in the hallway, gently rocking Maria who had been upset when she was suddenly awoken and brought to the hospital. He hoped Carlos was ok because he knew how stressed his boyfriend could get about things like this.

Carlos sat down in the chair Dr Robyns directed him to and held Christine on his lap. She hadn't stopped crying and her cheeks were painted a rosy color.

The doctor checked her over, asking Carlos routine questions as he did so, trying to figure out what could be the cause of her sudden fever. After fifteen minutes of examination he still wasn't sure what the problem was so he suggested they run further tests on her and asked Carlos to contact his sister.

Carlos placed a kiss to Christine's head and reluctantly handed her over to the nurse.

"Its ok baby girl, mama's gonna be here soon," he whispered.

He walked out into the hallway where he found Kendall sitting on a waiting room chair, Maria fast asleep in his arms.

"What did he say?" Kendall asks.

"They aren't sure what's causing the fever so they wanna run more tests. I have to call Marina and let her know."

"I'll call her," Kendall offered.

"No, its fine. You stay here with Maria, I don't wanna wake her up".

Carlos went down to the reception to call Marina since cell phones weren't allowed past that point. It took a few tries before she answered.

"Carlos, what's wrong. You know this is an important interview and I can't take calls"

Carlos was silent for a minute before he spoke.

"We're at the hospital, Kendall and I were in our room when we heard Christine crying. I tried rocking her and feeding her but she kept crying. I noticed she had a really high temperature so we took her to the hospital"

"Is everything ok?" she asked.

"Well they don't know what's wrong yet so they want to do more tests and..."

"I'm on my way Carlos, I'll be there soon"

Carlos went back and sat beside Kendall who wrapped an arm around him.

"Its gonna be ok baby, don't worry" Kendall whispered and kissed his head.

They waited in silence and just as the doctor came back out to them Marina came running up the hallway.

"Where's my baby? Is she ok?"

The doctor went up to Kendall, Carlos and Marina with a straight face. " You're daughter is fine, she has a slight infection that should be cleared up in a couple days. I will prescribe you with some baby medication that you add to her foods and liquids. Marina sighs in relief lifting a sleeping Maria. Carlos rests his head on Kendall's shoulder, Kendall drapes an arm around Carlos' waist.

" Thank goodness my baby girl is alright," a nurse came to the four holding Christine, she's fallen asleep. Kendall cracks a smile at this cute moment just as the nurse hands Carlos Christine.

" Thank you Dr. Robyns for making sure my niece is alright," Carlos says shaking the doctor's hand.

" Thank you for coming. I hope that Christine does feel better. If she doesn't please come back in," Dr. Robyns says as the five turned to leave the hospital. Carlos and Marina placed the twins into their car seats gingerly.

" Marina how much of the interview did you miss?" Kendall asks.

" Not much, I told him that I have a family emergency. He told me that I can come in tomorrow afternoon. When we head home I'm going to change and take the girls out to the park, leaving them in their stroller, letting them have some fresh air. This is a sort of thank you gift, you two have been always helping me with the girls that you haven't done much together. "

" No problem Mar," Carlos says hugging his sister. She turns on her heels heading to her car. Carlos starts the engine and drives back to their house.

When they got back to the house both boys were absolutely exhausted from the events of the day and collapsed on the couch as soon as they got inside. Carlos got up to get the remote for the TV before falling back down next to Kendall who immediately wrapped his arms around him. Carlos turned and snuggled into his boyfriend's chest, both allowing themselves to get lost in the mindless reality show playing.

They watched the show in relative silence, making small comments about the contestants here and there. After a while Kendall noticed how quiet Carlos was being and turned to find him fast asleep. He gently raised Carlos off of him and slid out, placing him back down onto the cushions. He decided to make Carlos a romantic meal to cheer him up after what had happened with Christine.

He searched the kitchen and eventually found the ingredients for pasta Bolognese. He quickly got to work and within thirty minutes the kitchen was filled with the delicious aroma of tomatoes and garlic. He was just putting the finishing touches of basil leaves on the food when he felt to arms wrap around him and a soft kiss placed to his neck.

"This smells amazing, baby" Carlos murmured sleepily from behind him.

Kendall turned to face Carlos he smiles. " Thanks, I'm almost done just this last bit of basil," Kendall finishes," done." Kendall carries the two plates to the table and they sit down and begin to eat.

" This is so good, Kendy." Kendall leans over and plants a kiss to Carlos' cheek.

" Thanks, how are you feeling?" Carlos swallows his food.

" Alright, I was really concerned that Christine was severely sick. But, I'm so happy that it's nothing major," Kendall places his hand on top of Carlos'.

" I'm glad that she's fine too."

The two continue to eat the pasta Kendall made for Carlos. Carlos begins to wash the plates while Kendall washes the pots he used. Sneakily, Carlos took a bit of the bubbles that formed from the water and tossed it onto Kendall's face. He giggles.

" Carlos, why did you do that?" Kendall asks, annoyed.

" I didn't mean to," Carlos replies acting innocently. Kendall crosses his arms.

" Sure, baby, sure you didn't mean. But, I don't mean to," Kendall grabs bubbles and throws it on Carlos' face," do that." Carlos wipes his face.

"Kendall! I only put a bit on you, now my top is soaked"

Kendall smirked and gripped the bottom of Carlos' tee shirt.

"Oh really? Well in that case I think its gonna have to come off. Wouldn't want my baby getting sick now would I?"

Kendall pulled the top up, placing wet kisses to each inch of caramel skin that was exposed, delighting in the moans and shivers coming from Carlos in response. When he had it off completely he threw it across the kitchen before leaning in and kissing Carlos.

It started off innocent enough but when Carlos ran his hands up Kendall's chest and into his hair where he gave a sharp tug, the blonde gasped and Carlos took full advantage of that.

As he explored Kendall's mouth with his tongue Carlos unbuttoned the blonde boys shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. As he latched his mouth onto Kendall's neck, Carlos felt himself be lifted up onto the kitchen counter. He moaned when Kendall gripped his hips and pulled them into him, the dizzying sensation of Kendall's hardness grinding against his making him throw his head back in pleasure.

"Uhn, Kendall, feels so good" Carlos panted.

"Mmm, this is gonna feel even better" Kendall smirked wickedly.

Before Carlos had a chance to ask what he was talking about Kendall had his jeans and boxers around his knees. He leaned in and took all of Carlos into his mouth in one go. He pulled back and sucked tenderly on the head. Carlos buried his hand in Kendall's hair gently as he bobbed up and down on his length.

"Kendall, shit, oh shit that feels so good"

Kendall smirked and hummed in response making Carlos scream his name. Carlos could feel himself getting close to orgasm and tugged on Kendall's hair to let him know. He was disappointed when Kendall pulled off of him.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

Kendall smiled and leaned in to kiss him again, when he pulled away he pressed a kiss just below Carlos' ear before whispering to him.

"Nothings the matter baby but I promised you something and I keep my promises"

It took Carlos a minute to realize what Kendall was talking about and when he did his eyes widened in realization. Kendall just smiled as he saw Carlos' mind working.

"You mean…." Kendall licked from the base of Carlos' neck up to his ear before whispering again.

"I mean I want you to make love to me baby, think you can handle that?

Carlos grabs Kendall by the wrist dragging them up to their bedroom. Carlos pushes Kendall onto the bed, straddling him.

" Eager aren't you?"

" Very," Carlos replies.

Carlos moves closer to Kendall pressing their lips together. He unbuttons Kendall's jeans, slides them off including his boxers, stripped to nothing. Carlos toys with Kendall member, sliding his finger up and down lazily. Kendall begins to twitch, " baby please stop teasing," he whines. Carlos only smirks at this. He leans over Kendall's body, slight friction is made, reaching for the lube that's placed on the dresser's top. Carlos squeezes a bit out onto his fingers, coating them well. With his free hand he tossed the container to the left of him.

Carlos leans back to where he was, " lay on your stomach," he commands. Kendall nods then flips to his stomach. Carlos sees Kendall's hole, he becomes a bit harder. He slowly slides one finger inside, Kendall groans out of pain.

" Are you okay?" Kendall nods. Carlos slowly adds one more finger and begins scissoring opening Kendall up. The two moan, Kendall pushes himself against Carlos' fingers.

" Morrreeee," Kendall whines. Carlos pumps his fingers in and out quickly. " Ngghhh," Carlos hits the spot, Kendall's prostate dead on. " Oooooh, that's feeeels sooo goooood." Kendall moans out, but soon whines when Carlos removes his fingers.

" I'm going to push my cock in now," Carlos says, Kendall nods. Carlos rubs Kendall's lower back gently then slowly pushes the tip in. Kendall winces at the intrusion then relaxes.

" Move." Carlos continues to push inside of Kendall until the hilt, completely buried inside of Kendall. Carlos slowly rocks his hips back and forth, slowly.

" Nghhhh babyyyy that's sooo goood. Please more, I need more," Kendall moans. Carlos begins to thrust in and out faster, Kendall emits moans causing Carlos to thrust in faster. Kendall let's out a loud moan," UGH! PLEASE DO THAT AGAIN, baby," Carlos hit is prostate.

" You want me to do that again, huh?" he whispers seductively in Kendall's ear. Kendall nods. " Say it. Tell me what you want, tell me exactly what you want me to do."

" Thrust your hard cock into my hole as hard as you can. Thrust inside my deeply until I see white, I want to feel you so badly. I want to feel your cum inside of me. Please baby, please." Carlos pats Kendall's cheeks. Carlos suddenly thrusts hard, hitting Kendall's prostates over and over. " More, more, more, morreeee." Carlos' cock begins to twitch inside of Kendall, teetering slowly to his orgasm. But, Carlos removes his cock from Kendall.

" I want to see you when I cum, when you cum," Carlos says flipping Kendall over to face him. Carlos and Kendall's chest were covered in a thin layer of sweat, rolls of sweat rolling down their chests. Carlos licks Kendall's chest slowly moving down to Kendall's cock then licking his tip.

" Ughhh, please put your cock back in me. I need it."

" You need it? How badly do you need my cock back inside of you?"

" Badly," Kendall moans as Carlos' licks his shaft dangerously slowly.

" How badly again?"

" I NEED YOUR COCK INSIDE OF ME!" Kendall screams. Carlos lets out a low chuckle grabs Kendall's legs wrapping them around his waist, pushing his hard cock inside of Kendall the second time. His cock soon disappears inside of Kendall. " ughhh Carloooss that's sooo good." Carlos thrusts inside hitting Kendall's prostate, over and over again. Carlos feels Kendall's walls encompass his cock.

" Kendallll," Carlos moans as Kendall's cock is rubbing against his body. Carlos grabs Kendall's cock and begins to stroke quickly, slightly out of sync.

" CARLOS!" Kendall screams as he cums into Carlos' hand and their chests.

" KENDALL!" Carlos screams as he cums into Kendall's hole, his walls clenching his cock. He thrusts shallowing as his hips shuddering against Kendall's. He slowly pulls out of Kendall, licking his hand then Kendall's chest. " You taste really good."

" Really?" Carlos nods kissing Kendall. Kendall slips his tongue inside of Carlos' mouth tasting his own cum. " I do taste pretty good, we both taste really good." Carlos winks resting his head against' Kendall's shoulder. Kendall wraps his arms around Carlos' torso.

" That was amazing." Kendall states.

" Yeah, that was truly the most mind-blowing sex," Kendall chuckles and nods and kisses Carlos again. " So do you want to watch a movie later tonight?"

" I would love to baby." He kisses Carlos' temple and continues to lay together in their bed.

_**Press that blue button. PRESS IT! **_

_**We love you! :) **_


	8. PLEASE READ

Hey there! It's Zayna! I must sincerely apologize for not updating since March. I've been extremely busy with school work and currently on break. I'm going into my final year of high school so I've been doing a few college things. I'm also have been writer's blocked. I'm hoping that in the next two weeks or less I will update my stories once again.

I'm sincerely sorry for no updates.

- Zayna


End file.
